Caught In The Middle
by Kuroheit
Summary: Mukuro is stuck in a love triangle that he didn't ask to be a part of. One side of the triangle loves him very passionately(Byakuran), and the feeling is mutual. However, the other side of the triangle completely despises him(Kikyo). That side is willing to use whatever methods necessary to get rid of Mukuro. Will Byakuran be able to protect Mukuro from his own Cloud Guardian?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. All credit goes to Akira Amano-san. Also, for those of you that have read Yu Yu Reborn, I no longer ship Mukuro and Hiei. Now I'm in love with the 100X69 pairing, which is what inspired this fanfic.**

* * *

"Why do they think that they can take what rightfully belongs to me?" Byakuran asked rhetorically.

Even if he was asking them directly his guardians didn't have much of a response. Perhaps Vendicare was trying to test their boss. Although, that seemed rather unlikely.

"It matters not. As much as I want to teach Bermuda a lesson all I really want is my beloved back." Byakuran said with a sigh.  
"Eat some sweets, and I'm sure you'll feel much better." Kikyo suggested.  
"Watch your tongue." Byakuran warned.  
"I beg your pardon Byakuran-sama?"  
"You and I both know how much you dislike Mukuro. So don't even pretend to hide it."

That shut Kikyo up right away, and no one said anything for a few minutes.

Zakuro decided to break the silence, "Just give us our orders, and we will be ready to act."  
"Speak for yourself." Kikyo muttered.

If looks could kill then the glare Byakuran gave Kikyo would have shot him dead where he stood.

"Glad you feel that way Zakuro, but I feel we may need a more elaborate plan to outsmart Vendicare. Otherwise, this would be a simple infiltration and rescue mission." Byakuran said.

That was the whole purpose for this meeting, to find an elaborate solution in which they could rescue Mukuro. Having Torikabuto use his illusions would be a good advantage. Plus Bluebell had her giant wave that can paralyze whoever it touches on impact. Ghost could kill someone with a single touch from draining that person's flames. Leaving the other three to stick by Byakuran's side through the remainder of the mission.

"Alright, if everyone understands what they are to do then we can start heading out." Byakuran concluded.

Before they left the seven of them already split up into two groups. Both groups took different routes to Vendicare.

"I could have lead the other group. I can't imagine why you trust Torikabuto more than you trust me." Kikyo complained.  
"Do you just not like Mist Guardians?" Zakuro was genuinely curious.  
"Silence." Byakuran commanded, "Anymore noise and they might detect us since we're getting closer to their base."

The Vendicare facility was in sight. Byakuran hoped that the other group arrived before them so that Vendicare would be too distracted to notice a missing fugitive. Byakuran ordered Daisy to take care of the security cameras that could potentially cause problems for them. Meanwhile, Zakuro was tasked with opening the nearest window without making too much noise. He used his knuckles to tap a few spots on the glass of the window. The glass popped away from the pane, and fell to the floor with a small clatter.

'So far so good.' Byakuran thought to himself.

Once the four of them were safely inside the facility they could already hear the panic that the second group was causing. However, there was one lone area that was untouched by the chaos, and Byakuran already knew what area that was. He couldn't help but grin.

Kikyo noticed the grin, and it angered him to no end. Why did Byakuran-sama like that damned Vongola Mist Guardian so much? This question irritated him even more. Especially since Kikyo considered himself to be Byakuran's loyal servant. The loyal servant that will forever stay by his master's side no matter what happens. So what did the Mist Guardian have that he didn't? One day Kikyo might just have to beat the answer out of him. When Byakuran-sama wasn't around of course.

"Hey, snap out of it and stay focused." Byakuran told Kikyo.  
Kikyo nodded his head in repsonse.

There was a long corridor ahead of them. Once reached the corridor opened up into a large room. There were water prisons neatly lined up in rows. The middle prison of the front row contained what Byakuran wanted the most. Byakuran touched a hand to the clear glass.

"Soon you'll be mine again Mukuro-kun." Byakuran whispered, "Someone find the switch to open this stupid thing."  
"Already on it boss." Zakuro assured.

The switch was a little difficult to move, but with just the right amount of force Zakuro was able to pull the switch to the left. The water prison lifted up a few inches so the water could drain out of it before opening the rest of the way. Byakuran could feel himself growing impatient, but he tried not to show it. When the water was fully drained the glass was completely lifted away.

It was actually the water that had kept Mukuro's body in that same position for so long. Without the water there to support him, his body was leaning forward. He might have fallen if it wasn't for all the tubes and wires that were attached to him. Suddenly there were footsteps in the distance. Though the chaos had yet to die down.

"They must have sent guards to make sure that nothing is going on in this room." Kikyo said.  
"That's perfectly fine. Be a good bodyguard, and go deal with them. Take either Zakuro or Daisy with you." Byakuran commanded.  
"Very well. I'll take Zakuro." And with that Kikyo and Zakuro went to take care of any unwanted guests showing up. In reality they were the real unwanted guests, but that wasn't the point.

Byakuran busied himself with undoing the mess of wires and tubes. Even as a mafia boss he could only imagine what all this stuff was for. Some of the liquids flowing through the tubes didn't have very pleasing colors either. He shook those thoughts from his mind in hopes that Mukuro would be waking up soon. The last item Byakuran had to remove was the oxygen mask.

Mukuro's eyes slowly opened, and he could instantly tell that there was no watery veil clouding his vision anymore. His body was still freezing, but he could feel the warm embrace of someone trying to breach the cold of his skin. He attempted to look up at his rescuer, but his body began to tremble from a coughing fit. At first it hurt, but once the fresh air hit his deprived lungs Mukuro began to feel much better.

Byakuran knew that he had to get Mukuro out of here soon before he fell ill due to the conditions of the facility. Getting rid of his wet clothes would be a good start. The downside was that Byakuran didn't have a spare outfit ready for Mukuro at the moment. He figured that he would just have to improvise for the time being.

"Daisy, go check on Zakuro's and Kikyo's progress. If they're not done yet tell them they need to hurry it up."

With Daisy gone this would be a lot less awkward for the both of them. Well, only sort of. Byakuran gently laid Mukuro down on the ground. That was when Mukuro finally got a good look at his rescuer's face. He was relieved to know that it was Byakuran. The emotion on his face quickly changed when he saw what Byakuran was doing.

Byakuran removed his jacket, and was now in the process of removing his shirt. What could he be thinking? Surely he didn't plan on doing anything weird with Mukuro here and now. He shoved his shirt and jacket off to the side momentarily. Then, he began to completely undress Mukuro. Mukuro's face was glowing bright red. He would have tried to struggle against Byakuran, but after being in the water prison for so long he didn't have the strength to do so.

Mukuro's reaction was amusing Byakuran. He leaned down, and whispered into Mukuro's ear, "You know, blushing is a good sign. It means the color is returning to your face."

He sat Mukuro up, and slipped his shirt onto Mukuro. Afterwards, he draped his jacket over Mukuro's shoulders.

"How cute, you thought we were going to do something naughty. If it helps to keep you aroused then I can promise you that I have no pants or anything like that for you to wear." Byakuran grinned.

Mukuro had to clear his throat before speaking, "You're a real ass, you know that?"  
"Aw, I missed you too."

Byakuran planted a kiss on Mukuro's lips. He tried to invade Mukuro's mouth with his tongue, but before he had the chance to Mukuro quickly scooted back from Byakuran. He turned around to see what the problem was, and saw that Zakuro, Daisy, and Kikyo had returned.

"Welcome back. Did you notify the others that we can leave?"

The three of them nodded in unison. Byakuran picked Mukuro up, and carried him bridal style out of the Vendicare facility. They were about halfway back to Byakuran's mansion when the other group joined up with theirs.

"Nice work everyone. It turned out to be a successful mission." Byakuran praised his guardians.

"How about a nice hot shower?" Byakuran asked.  
"That would be wonderful. As long as I don't have to take it with you." Mukuro replied.  
"But maybe I planned on ravaging your body during the shower."  
"Wha- Don't you dare!"  
"You're flustered. That's adorable."

Mukuro mustered up enough energy to kick Byakuran out of the bathroom, and he made sure to lock the door. Byakuran could be so unbelievable sometimes. Sure, they haven't seen each other in quite awhile, but why did he have to be so pushy about it? Then again this was Byakuran he was talking about. Mukuro sighed and started to wash his hair.

When he was finished he happened to look down, and it was then that he noticed the erection Byakuran must have given him from earlier. 'Damn him.' Mukuro thought to himself. He was positive that if he got out of the shower now to whine to Byakuran that would just make him look pathetic. For now he decided it might be best to get rid of it on his own.

But if someone happened to be listening to him then he would die on the spot of embarrassment. He sat down and let the warm water wash over his body. Without thinking too much about it he started to stroke himself off. A small moan escaped from his lips. Thinking that this might work he decided to stroke himself faster. The precum beaded down from the tip of his member, but there was still something missing.

Mukuro wouldn't fully be satisfied until he ejaculated. He thought about what else he could do, and spread his legs a little wider. He pressed a finger to his entrance, and pushed it all the way through.

"Nnnh!" His body shivered.

He moved his finger in and out, and then started to quicken the pace. 'Wow am I trying too hard.' To be honest he was a little disappointed with himself. Yet he added a second finger, and hoped that would be enough. Doing it to himself made the feeling kind of uncomfortable.

As soon as Byakuran heard that moan from the bathroom he pressed his ear to the door. Was Mukuro pleasuring himself with something? But what? Then a thought struck Byakuran.

"You had better not being pleasuring yourself with an illusion of me." Byakuran warned from the other side of the locked door.

Mukuro's face instantly started to heat up as soon as he heard Byakuran. He quickly removed both fingers from his entrance, and tried to catch his breath. Byakuran was waiting for some kind of response from Mukuro, but when he didn't get anything back he became anxious.

"That is my bathroom you're holding up in so I'm coming in." Byakuran called.

He began to pick the lock. At first, it was giving him some problems, and the frustration was getting to him. He started to think about a hot and bothered Mukuro to motivate himself. With a 'click' the lock was undone. Byakuran burst through the door and slammed it shut behind him. The slammed door startled Mukuro.

Byakuran had his hand on the shower curtain and yanked it back to reveal Mukuro. Byakuran had a wide grin plastered on his face. He slowly undressed himself. Then, preceded to hop in the shower with Mukuro, and drew the curtain back to where it was before so the water wouldn't get everywhere. He bent forward to lick the precum from Mukuro's tip.

"A-Aren't you going to say anything?" Mukuro asked.  
"Nah, I just want to do you right here right now." Byakuran replied.

Mukuro thought about struggling away from Byakuran, but found that he didn't actually want to. Especially considering that he failed to make himself ejaculate. By this point he could feel himself becoming harder than before.

"How could you think for even a second that you didn't need my help with this?" Byakuran wondered.

Mukuro was about to respond, but Byakuran didn't let him. He pressed their lips together and slipped his tongue into Mukuro's mouth. Their tongues playfully tangled together until Byakuran broke the kiss. That left Mukuro wanting much more. He pushed Mukuro's hair back and licked his neck. That was a sensitive spot for Mukuro. It made him squirm underneath Byakuran.

"I know you've missed my touch, and you probably forgot what it can do to you." Byakuran purred softly into Mukuro's ear.

Byakuran gently bit his earlobe. He moved back down to Mukuro's neck, and sucked on the smooth skin. That wasn't the only mark he planned to leave on his lover's body. Byakuran grabbed Mukuro's member to jerk him off as quickly as his movements would let him. Then, with his free hand, he roughly pinched one of Mukuro's nipples. Mukuro had to bite back a 'gasp'.

"Aw, come on." Byakuran whined, "Let me hear your voice. You had no problem letting it out earlier if I remember correctly."  
"C-Cut it out." Mukuro said between clenched teeth.  
"You and I both know that's not what you want."

Byakuran sucked on the nipple that he pinched earlier. He twirled his tongue around it to ease the pain away. Mukuro found that he couldn't directly look at Byakuran right now. He had to avert his gaze or else his body would become hotter than it already was.

"I guess if I want a better reaction from you, I might need to go lower earlier than planned. Although, you probably need stretched out a little bit first." Byakuran realized.

Byakuran stood up, and peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain. He was looking for a specific bottle of lotion that should be sitting somewhere on the sink. When he spotted the lotion he quickly grabbed it, and flew back behind the shower curtain. He poured a small amount into the palm of his hand to coat one of his fingers with the lotion. The aroma finally hit Mukuro's nostrils. He remembered how much he loved this scent.

"Eucalyptus and Spearmint." Mukuro said.  
"I'm happy to hear that you remember." Byakuran said.

Without warning Byakuran stuck his coated finger through Mukuro's entrance. He moved his finger in and out until he thrusted far enough to hit the spot he had been trying to find.. Mukuro's back arched.

"Hhh-aaahhh!"

Byakuran had hardly stretched Mukuro out with that kind of move. He inserted another finger, again, without warning. This time he scissored Mukuro. He could feel Mukuro's body shudder. Byakuran hit Mukuro's sweet spot using both fingers.

"Bya-Byakuran!"  
"Easy there. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet, but you sure know how to get a guy excited." Byakuran was smiling sincerely.

He removed both fingers from Mukuro's entrance, and Mukuro was about to protest, but something much better slid its way inside of him. Thank goodness Byakuran was feeling nice enough to use that aromatic lotion as more lube. Byakuran gripped Mukuro's hips, and started to thrust in and out of him. Mukuro couldn't stop his body from falling into a rhythm with Byakuran's movements.

Mukuro hooked his legs onto Byakuran's shoulders to let Byakuran lean forward. Byakuran placed a passionate kiss on Mukuro's lips. Mukuro wrapped his arms around Byakuran for support. Byakuran knew that he was about to come. He let his seed drench the inside of Mukuro. Mukuro didn't know how much longer he could hold on after that.

Byakuran pulled out to see that his seed was leaking out of Mukuro's lovely ass. Mukuro felt that it would happen any second now. Byakuran lowered himself to put his mouth over Mukuro's tip. As soon as his tongue brushed over the slit Mukuro came. Byakuran greedily swallowed the load. They were both panting, but a few more loose ends needed to be tied up before they were done.

Byakuran's tongue left Mukuro's tip, and moved to his entrance. He wanted to taste himself on Mukuro. He expertly licked his seed off Mukuro's entrance. Mukuro thought it was a little unfair that Byakuran got to taste the both of them, and what did he get? Absolutely nothing? Not going to happen, not on Mukuro's watch. He pulled back from Byakuran. He then grabbed Byakuran's member with both hands, and started to lick it like some sweet dessert.

When Mukuro finished he was about to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Byakuran grabbed his wrist, and licked the leftover seed off of Mukuro's face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Mukuro prayed that Byakuran made it a point to relock the door.

"Boss?" A voice called. Mukuro was pretty sure that is was Zakuro.  
"What is it?" Byakuran asked.

"For some reason the water bill is a lot higher than normal." Zakuro said as he double checked the numbers on the piece of paper.

Mukuro and Byakuran looked at each other, and then directed their attention to the shower head that was still streaming water down on them.

"Just send the water company a nice large check." Byakuran decided.

Zakuro must have been satisfied with that answer because nothing else was said.

"Can I still finish my shower?" Mukuro asked a little awkwardly.  
"Of course. As a matter of fact, I think I need one too." Byakuran squeezed one of Mukuro's ass cheeks, and left another hickey on Mukuro's chest. Mukuro let out a sigh in response, but he was smiling regardless.

* * *

 **If you would like me to continue writing this fanfic then please let me know. Otherwise, I might just leave it as is due to lack of motivation. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Caught In The Middle. I suppose I'm somewhat of a liar seeing as I found my motivation to write the next chapter. I don't want to stop the fanfic here either. I'm just unsure of when the other chapters will be coming out since school starts back up for me soon. Anyways, please enjoy. ^^ And as always all credit for Katekyo Hitman Reborn goes to Akira Amano-san.**

* * *

Mukuro woke up in a comfortably warm bed. He glanced over at his left side, but was disappointed to see that Byakuran wasn't there. His will to move wasn't very strong so he thought about laying in the bed for just a few minutes longer. As if going against his wishes, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hold on." Mukuro called out to the person that had been knocking.

Mukuro got out of bed, and grabbed a robe that was hanging on the back of a desk chair. He slipped it on over his thin frame. Then, he tied the sash of cloth around his waist to secure the robe. Moving to the door Mukuro opened it to see who was on the other side. He had to carefully hide his look of displeasure or else he risked setting the other person off.

"Good morning Mukuro-kun." Kikyo said with such a fake smile.  
"Ah, good morning Kikyo-san. What is it that you need?" 'And make it quick', Mukuro added as an afterthought.  
"I figured that I should let you know breakfast is ready." Kikyo replied.  
"How kind of you. I just need a moment to get dressed, and then I'll be right down." Mukuro reached for the doorknob with the intention of shutting the door.

Kikyo tightly gripped Mukuro's wrist before his fingers could even brush the doorknob.

"I assure you that no one will mind that you're wearing nothing but a robe."  
"How would you know that I'm not wearing anything under this?"  
"Call it a lucky guess." 'Considering you are in Byakuran-sama's room it is very obvious.'

The tension between the two was rapidly increasing.

"Hey, do you know where Byakuran is?" Mukuro tried his best to change the subject.  
'I don't know why the hell I should tell you, but-', "He's currently in his main office probably handling a large amount of business calls."  
"Thanks for letting me know." Mukuro yanked his wrist free of Kikyo's grasp.

Kikyo shoved Mukuro onto the bed. If the position of the bed had been changed even slightly then Mukuro would have surely hit the ground first.

"What's the big ide-"

Kikyo cut Mukuro off by smashing their lips together. Mukuro struggled to recall if Kikyo had ever attempted something like this in the past. Only seconds later did Kikyo break the kiss. When Mukuro met Kikyo's gaze he could have sworn that the man looked repulsed.

"What does Byakuran-sama see in the likes of you!?" Kikyo shouted.

Sometimes it was even a mystery to Mukuro, but he was glad to have ended up with Byakuran.

"I can't answer that question." Mukuro replied casually.

In a blind rage, Kikyo slapped Mukuro across the face. With his other hand he roughly tugged on the long blue ponytail. Mukuro remained calm as usual, but he had to admit that Kikyo was getting under his skin.

"Care to explain yourself? Or are you just going to continue beating on me?" Mukuro asked.  
"I need to prove to Byakuran-sama that you are no good for him." Kikyo pulled the sash away from Mukuro's waist.

The robe fell open without anything there to hold it in place. Mukuro didn't like where this was headed. He went to pull the robe with the intention of covering the front of his body more. Kikyo smacked his hand away.

"I couldn't help but notice how repulsed you looked earlier. And if that's the case, then why try to strip me down?"  
"You sure ask a lot of questions." The mint haired man above Mukuro looked annoyed.  
"I'm generally curious, and like to have answers if possible." Mukuro gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Kikyo had Mukuro gasping when he wrapped his cold fingers around Mukuro's member.

"If I make it erect then it won't get in the way, right?"

Mukuro's mind was racing with thoughts to the point that there was no way he could have answered Kikyo even if he wanted to. What did the man mean by it getting in they way? What could his own cock get in the way of? The answer to those questions hit Mukuro with full force. He scanned the bedroom to figure out where he left his trident laying around. When he saw that the trident was on the other side of the room Mukuro began to chew at his lower lip.

Kikyo took notice of Mukuro's actions, "You seem nervous? I suppose that means you've figured out what I intend to do."

'What's my problem? Just because I don't have my trident doesn't mean I can't fight him off of me.' Mukuro reminded himself.

"Just a bit of advice, do not do anything stupid. Otherwise, I might be encouraged to use my Campanula di Nuvola." Kikyo warned.  
"And if I don't try anything?" Mukuro was curious to see what Kikyo's response would be.  
"Simple. You'll help me prove to Byakuran-sama what a whore you really are."

Mukuro swore that he felt one of his veins pop. Kikyo must have been very confident because Mukuro was able to knee him in the stomach. Kikyo rolled off of Mukuro, and held his stomach. Mukuro jumped to his feet, and rushed towards the door. He flung the door open to make a mad dash for Byakuran's office. He wished he would have thought to grab the sash of the robe, but he didn't want to be with Kikyo any longer than he already had been. Mukuro pounded one hand on the office door.

"It's unlocked." Came the voice of the man Mukuro was desperate to see.

He pushed passed the door to see that Byakuran was sitting on his office chair. Byakuran took in the sight of Mukuro, and couldn't stop the grin from showing on his face. Mukuro was too relaxed to have noticed that the hand that was keeping his robe in place had fallen to his side. Even his shoulders slumped from the relief he was feeling.

"What's the occasion? You don't usually come to visit me in my office practically naked. Don't tell me, are you feeling especially horny? Or maybe you're just trying to be a tease?" In the back of his mind Byakuran felt like he knew the real answer.

Byakuran's ramblings brought Mukuro back to reality, much to his disappointment. He carefully recalled what happened between himself and Kikyo. Once he had his story in order he explained to Byakuran what happened.

"Damn, I should have known he would try something like that. I'll have to post guards outside the room to prevent this from happening again."  
"Do you really think some guards would be a match for Kikyo?" Mukuro doubted it and he figured Byakuran would have too.  
"I won't be using just any guards. Kikyo may be formidable, but so are my other guardians."

Later on in the evening, Mukuro was pleased to see that Zakuro was waiting outside of his and Byakuran's bedroom.

"Good to see that you've made it up here safely Mukuro-sama." Zakuro greeted.  
"Thank you for volunteering to help. By the way, you can drop the 'sama'."  
"I don't know if the boss would appreciate me doing such a thing."  
"Just tell him the order came straight from me." Mukuro said with a pleasant smile.  
"Oh, of course Mukuro...-san." Zakuro hesitated.

Mukuro seemed to have nothing cruel to say to his hesitation. Zakuro opened the door for Mukuro, and shut it once the blue haired man had stepped inside.

Kikyo did not like getting scolded by his beloved Byakuran. However if his boss decided to get forceful it probably would have turned Kikyo on. He found that he was a glutton for punishment in such ways.

"I'm just glad that nothing too serious happened. I'll give you one more chance Kikyo, but if you screw up again we won't be having just another chat." Byakuran warned.

He dropped the 'chan' meaning his boss was very serious right now. Kikyo couldn't stop himself from daydreaming about the things his boss could do to him after he screwed up for the second time.

"Do we understand each other?" Byakuran asked to make sure that Kikyo was still paying attention to him.  
"Why yes, we certainly do Byakuran-sama." Kikyo offered his beloved a meaningful smile even though it was not genuine.

Kikyo left Byakuran's office, and was already planning his next attack on the Mist Guardian. Byakuran was feeling a bit stressed considering he had a good hunch that his Cloud Guardian was not going to give up so easily. He popped a fluffy marshmallow into his mouth, and savored the taste of the sweet treat. Then, he diverted his attention back to the paperwork that lay scattered across his desk. Byakuran wanted a more pleasing distraction before going back to his office work.

"Forgive me Mukuro." Byakuran whispered, "I would call on you to help me with this, but you're already safely inside our room with Zakuro guarding the door."

Byakuran stayed seated on his chair. If anyone were to walk in on him he would at least be hidden well thanks to his desk. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down. He reached down to pull his member free from his boxers. Byakuran massaged his shaft with his fingers. Then, he pressed his thumb to the head of his member. He only knew how to work himself like this because of those lonely nights when Mukuro was still trapped in Vendicare.

He used his mind to lock onto a naked image of his lover. An image where Mukuro looked like he was really feeling it with a look in his mismatched eyes that begged Byakuran to give him whatever he had to offer. The image had Byakuran stroking himself off like there was no tomorrow. He didn't even bother to start out slow, and build the pace up.

"Hah...Hah...Hnn! Mu-Mukuro!"  
"Perhaps it is my turn to pleasure you now. But I want you to know that you're a total hypocrite." Mukuro was referring to yesterday in the shower.  
"That m-may be so, but-nnh! I only had the b-best-uhh, intentions." Byakuran insisted.

Mukuro might have nodded his head in agreement if he hadn't already had Byakuran's cock in his mouth. His tongue was gliding up and down Byakuran's shaft. Byakuran thrust his hips forward making Mukuro take more of him in his mouth. Mukuro used a little bit of teeth, but made sure to be gentle with the sensitive area. Byakuran felt like he was losing himself to the ecstasy.

Mukuro pulled back to tease the slit of Byakuran's member with his tongue. Byakuran didn't mean to be rough, but he tightened his grip on a fistful of the Illusionist's blue hair. Mukuro knew what Byakuran's actions must have meant so he only took the head of Byakuran's member in his mouth. Byakuran clearly yelled Mukuro's name before he came. Mukuro swallowed the load, and pulled back again to lick his lips.

Byakuran got out of his chair to kneel down on one knee. He lifted Mukuro's chin up to meet his gaze. Byakuran locked their lips together for a passionate kiss. It wasn't their usual game of dominance. Mukuro submitted to the kiss letting Byakuran's tongue do all the exploring. When the kiss ended Byakuran had to shove his cock back into his boxers. He buttoned and zipped his pants back up too.

Mukuro stood up and turned to leave the office. Byakuran grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere.

"Don't you have work to take care of?" Mukuro questioned playfully.  
"I believe that I need to return the favor, and my tongue needs more to explore." Was Byakuran's cool reply.  
"Does this have something to do with your male pride as the dominant partner?"

Byakuran ignored the question, and pushed Mukuro to the floor. The Mist Guardian landed on his hands and knees. Byakuran wrapped his arms around Mukuro's waist. His hands fiddled with the belt that Mukuro was wearing. When he managed to undo the belt buckle he tossed the belt to the floor. Byakuran yanked Mukuro's pants down. With luck his boxers came right down with his pants.

Something wet and warm invaded Mukuro's entrance. Byakuran loved being able to taste this much of his lover. His hand worked Mukuro's hardening member while Byakuran's tongue moved in and out of his entrance. Mukuro hadn't been expecting any of this to happen. He thought the blow job would have ended their sexual contact for the night. This was proof that Byakuran truly cared for him. Not that Mukuro had any doubts about that.

Byakuran's tongue almost seemed to move rhythmically. It had only been a few minutes, but Mukuro knew that he was going to come soon. Byakuran had Mukuro lay down on his back. His tongue's attention was still at Mukuro's entrance even in this position, but soon it moved to the base of Mukuro's shaft. Byakuran's tongue was hallway up Mukuro's shaft when Mukuro came. He greedily lapped up his lover's seed. Mukuro wished that one of them had taken his shirt off before he came, but he would just have to throw the shirt to be washed.

This time, instead of a kiss Byakuran gratefully embraced Mukuro. Mukuro wrapped his arms around Byakuran's back.

"Satisfied now?" Mukuro whispered in Byakuran's ear.  
"More than I could have ever asked for." Byakuran admitted, "Say do you want to help me fill out some paperwork?"  
"I'll leave that kind of work to you 'boss'. That doesn't mean I won't be willing to keep you some company though."

Kikyo had his ear pressed to the door since noticing that the stupid Illusionist walked into his Byakuran-sama's office. After all the trouble Kikyo went through today Mukuro Rokudo still had the gull to have such intimate interactions with his boss. Unacceptable! Completely unacceptable! Maybe if Kikyo could find an accomplice in tearing the two lovers apart it would make this whole scheme much easier. Now the question was, who would be the best accomplice for the task?

* * *

 **Now I need to brainstorm potential accomplices lol Either that or Kikyo is forever alone in his scheme. Thanks for your time, and reviews are forever appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I was able to get chapter 3 posted before school starts! The mood of the fanfic is starting to get a lot more serious. Please enjoy, and all rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano-san.**

* * *

It didn't take Kikyo long to decide who he was going to attempt to recruit to his side. The residential Millefiore Mist Guardian seemed like the best person in Kikyo's mind. He was positive that the masked man would be thoughtful enough to listen to what he had to say before making his final decision. There was a chance that Torikabuto would refuse him, but Kikyo was a decent smooth talker. He was on his way to Torikabuto's quarters when he happened to spot the masked man down the hallway.

Kikyo waved his hand to catch Torikabuto's attention. The masked man stopped walking, and patiently waited for Kikyo to catch up to him. The mint haired man would have greeted Torikabuto, but the masked man always used minimal words so the gesture would be wasted on him. Instead, Kikyo got straight to the point he wanted to make.

"How would you like to help me get rid of Mukuro Rokudo? You might even have the chance of making him yours if you're interested." Kikyo proposed the idea.

As if Torikabuto would be interested in such a man. On the other hand, he had not told Kikyo that he wasn't interested in helping him out. That was only because he had yet to hear the full story.

"Aren't you worried about the Vongola Mist Guardian taking your place? Byakuran-sama does fancy him an awful lot. He might decide that he has no use for two Mist Guardians."

Torikabuto had to admit that he never thought about that. He assumed the blue haired man was only considered to be arm candy for his boss. The masked man didn't even know the capabilities of the other Mist Guardian. As far as he was concerned he believed himself to be the stronger of the two.

"You shouldn't underestimate him. I've heard that cursed eye of his got him very far in life. However, he's never witnessed your powerful illusions. Meaning you could probably get the upper hand on him."

Kikyo had an interesting point. This proposal could prove to be beneficial to Torikabuto. It wasn't that the masked man disliked Mukuro he just liked the idea of being able to prove himself worthy of his boss. He also didn't have a reason to like the Vongola Mist Guardian either. If Torikabuto caught on to why Kikyo was really asking him for help then he didn't bother to say anything about it.

"What is your decision?" Kikyo asked.  
Torikabuto finally spoke up to voice his answer, "You have convinced me to go along with your plan."  
"Excellent." Kikyo smirked, "We will have to discuss a few details before we can set this plan into motion."

Sunlight was streaming in through one of the many windows in Byakuran's office. He slowly opened both of his eyes, and straightened himself out into a proper sitting position. He noticed some drool on one of the documents that he was resting his head on only moments ago.

'How unprofessional.' Byakuran thought to himself as he used the back of his hand to wipe away any remaining drool around his mouth.

He looked ahead to see that Mukuro lay curled up in a tight ball on the couch that was located across the room. Part of him wanted to wake the blue haired man up, but the other part of him wanted to let his lover rest a little longer. Before Byakuran could decide on what to do Irie Shouichi stepped into his boss' office. He set a hot cup of coffee on Byakuran's desk, and replaced an empty marshmallow bag with an unopened one.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Shouichi smiled.  
"Last night was a lot of work, but somehow I managed."  
"I believe that would be thanks to Mukuro-sama."  
"You're right Shou-chan, I'm not sure what I would do without him." Byakuran said before taking a sip of coffee.

Mukuro stirred in his sleep, but showed no signs of waking up.

"Can he hear us?" Shouichi whispered.  
"I don't think so. Although, I should probably get him up soon."  
"Then I'll go prepare another coffee." Shouichi bowed and took his leave.

Byakuran strode over to the couch. Fortunately enough for him, Mukuro was no longer curled up in a ball. The Mist Guardian must have straightened himself out when Byakuran was conversing with Shouichi. There was a mischievous shine to Byakuran's eyes. He leaned down to grope the front of Mukuro's pants. The blue haired man below him let out a moan, and then quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're definitely up now." Byakuran grinned.  
"Wouldn't a simply kiss have sufficed?" Mukuro was giving Byakuran a little bit of attitude.  
"That comes next."

Their lips met, and Byakuran's tongue tried to snake its way into Mukuro's mouth. Mukuro was feeling feisty this morning, and did not give Byakuran's tongue immediate access. The white haired man knew the steps to a game like this all too well. However, his coffee had yet to kick in so he wasn't in the mood to play right now. He slid his hand down Mukuro's pants, and passed his boxers. His hand groped affectionately at the Mist Guardian's member.

Mukuro thought the tactic was unfair. All the same he opened his mouth to let Byakuran's tongue in. Once their tongues had tangled together Mukuro could taste a hint of roasted marshmallows. It must have been the flavor of the creamer in Byakuran's coffee. No surprise there.

"How did that taste?" Byakuran asked.

The two of them heard the office door being opened. Shouichi came through to place another coffee on Byakuran's desk. He looked around the room to see where his boss disappeared to. His eyes landed to the two on the couch. Shouichi noticed where one of Byakuran's hands lingered. A blush crept onto his face.

"Sorry for intruding!" Shouichi hurriedly left his boss' office.  
"I forgot that he was dropping another coffee off." Byakuran said innocently.  
"Could you please remove your hand now?"  
"Hmmm, why should I?"  
"Because we've had sex two days in a row, and I don't know if my body can handle a third day." Mukuro could feel his face heating up much like Shouichi's had.  
"But Muku-chan, didn't yesterday just count as foreplay?" Byakuran teased.  
"Go finish drinking your coffee." Came the stern reply.

Byakuran removed his hand from the inside of his lover's pants. He went over to the desk to grab both of the coffees. When he returned to the couch he handed Mukuro the fresh cup of coffee. Byakuran had to get ready soon to attend a business meeting that took place at an allied family's estate, leaving Mukuro to his own devices for at least half the day unless the meeting ran longer than intended. Maybe the Mist Guardian could go out into town for awhile. That would be a good way to avoid Kikyo.

It was kind of lonely being by himself, but the town had enough to offer that Mukuro was sure he would get lost in it all. There were shops of all kinds, ranging from cafes, restaurants, boutiques, antiques, and so much more. He made sure to grab some money before leaving the mansion, but it was more for food rather than shopping.

"He thought that he could stay out of trouble by avoiding me. Hmph, I'll show him." Kikyo muttered to himself.

He was hiding around the corners of alleyways and buildings with Torikabuto trailing behind him. Kikyo watched Mukuro walk into a trendy looking cafe. It was the smell of baked goods that encouraged the blue haired man to step through the doors of the small building.

"What is he? A female teenager?"

Torikabuto had to wonder if they were only here for Kikyo to criticize Mukuro. He wanted to test the skills of the Vongola Mist Guardian rather than stalk him.

"Hurry up. We can't lose track of him now." Kikyo hissed the order at the masked man.

Mukuro was glad that he only ordered something small. Any longer in that cafe, and Mukuro would have purchased more than he could handle.

'Shoot, why didn't I get anything for Byakuran?'

He wanted to kick himself for being so thoughtless. It struck him that he could pick something up for his lover on his way back home. That made him feel a little better. The blue haired man wasn't sure where he wanted to go next. For now, he continued to walk aimlessly.

"His box animal is an owl, right?"

Torikabuto nodded his head in response to Kikyo's question.

"Then how about you use your illusions, and put an injured owl in one of the alleyways up ahead. I'm hoping he'll feel sympathetic enough to take a look at the illusion."

The masked man felt this was a waste of his talents. At the same time he could understand that they needed to lure the Mist Guardian without drawing too much attention to themselves. Torikabuto willed his illusion to appear in an alleyway that was two blocks away from their current location.

Mukuro passed an alleyway that he heard strange noises coming from. His curiosity got the better of him making him go take a look at what the source of the noises were. If he got attacked he was pretty confident that he could take on the attackers. The entrance to the alleyway was very dark, but the further Mukuro walked the more it lightened up. There was a white creature laying on the ground with red pooling around its body.

Mukuro walked closer to the creature, and knelt down beside it. The creature was a snowy owl with striking eyes. The pool of blood was coming from the owl's wing because the wing wasn't just broken, it was torn as well. It was strange how much this owl reminded the blue haired man of his box animal. Mukuro had no qualms about getting blood on his clothes, but he couldn't remember if there was a veterinarian nearby.

Torikabuto used his illusions to mask Kikyo's presence. The Cloud Guardian waltzed towards Mukuro with ease. He held a syringe in his hand that contained a drug that would knock the blue haired man out cold. When he was close enough Kikyo stuck the syringe into Mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro felt dizzy and could no longer get a clear view of the injured owl. Once he collapsed the image of the injured owl disappeared.

"We did it. I can finally get rid of him once and for all!" Kikyo tried to contain his excitement.  
"What's the next step?" Torikabuto wanted to know.  
"We drop him off at the warehouse."

Kikyo never explained that part of the plan to the masked man. He was curious to see what was waiting for them at the warehouse. Torikabuto got conned into carrying the unconscious Mist Guardian. He threw Mukuro over his shoulder, and masked Mukuro's presence with his illusions like he had done for Kikyo. Torikabuto thought they would be walking to the warehouse, but they had only walked about ten minutes before a black car stopped to give them a lift.

"Is that him?" The man that was driving asked.  
"Yes it is. You should be aware that I never break my promises." Kikyo said from the passenger's seat.  
"He's a nice piece of work. Can't wait to see what he looks like with all the layers removed." The man was looking through the rear view mirror to get a good look at Mukuro.

The masked man had an odd feeling about this whole exchange. He tried to locate any distinguishing features the man might have. All he gathered was that the driver had short black hair, and wore a pair of shades. The black car pulled in around the back of the warehouse.

"We'll need you guys to watch him for a few minutes. We've got some business to take care of on our end first." Shades said.  
Kikyo nodded, "That's fine. I don't mind being the one to bind him up."

Torikabuto deemed the man 'Shades' because he hadn't heard Kikyo call the man by a significant name. While the two of them exchanged a few more words Torikabuto busied himself with getting Mukuro out of the car. He carried him bridal style into the warehouse, and set him down where Kikyo told him to. The mint haired man cuffed Mukuro's wrists together, but first he made sure the Mist Guardian's arms were around a steel pole before doing so.

"How am I suppose to fight him when he's bound like that?" The masked man asked Kikyo.  
"The point was never for you to fight him. We just needed to get rid of him." Kikyo assured.

This ruined everything. There was no way he could prove himself to his boss when his opponent was rendered useless. Mukuro's eyes fluttered open. His vision was still unclear, and he could feel a massive headache pounding at the back of his head.

"Well, there you go. He's awake now so have at it."  
"I'll be taking my leave now." Torikabuto turned to exit the warehouse.  
"But I thought you were my accomplice in all of this."  
"Not like this...It isn't right."  
"Do you plan on telling Byakuran-sama about any of this?" Kikyo had to know.  
"I will decide after I return to the mansion for some rest."

The mint haired man couldn't believe how easily Torikabuto left him hanging like that. Kikyo wanted to chase after him, but Shades had finally returned with his group of friends following close behind him. Mukuro wasn't able to process much of the situation in his current state.

"You said that you'll be staying to watch, right?" Shades gently nudged Kikyo in the shoulder with his elbow.  
"Correct. I might even film if that's alright with you." Kikyo kept his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Sure, just as long as you don't leak it to the cops." Shades joked.  
"I would never dream of doing something like that to you guys." Kikyo smirked devilishly.

Mukuro had a small fraction of his vision back when the group of men surrounded him. They were all staring down at him, which told Mukuro that he was laying on his back. He was fully clothed at the moment, but one of the men began tugging his shirt open.

"The suspense is killing me. Strip him boys!" Shades commanded.

* * *

 **I hope someone out there appreciates the name 'Shades' even if that isn't the character's actual name. XD I don't know how I'm going to feel about writing the next chapter. Well, please review. (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**As much as it pained me to write, here's chapter 4. Putting my favorite characters through scenarios like that is difficult, but I wouldn't have much of a story plot otherwise. All rights reserved to Akira Amano-san for Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Torikabuto stepped through the mansion doors. He felt tired and exhausted, but more mentally exhausted than psychically. He watched his boss descend the staircase that branched off on either side of the large entrance hallway.

"Where have you been? Both you and Kikyo missed an important Guardian Meeting. Have you seen him around?"

How could the masked man have forgotten? Once Byakuran returned from the meeting with the allied family he was to hold a Guardian Meeting. The meeting was held to give his Guardians up to date information about what was said at the allied family's meeting seeing as only the boss was allowed to attend. Torikabuto bowed in apology to his boss for letting something with such significance slip his mind.

"As for your question about Kikyo, I have not seen him as of late." Torikabuto reported, "Furthermore, I will ask one of the other guardians to fill me in on what was discussed at the meeting. Just so you need not trouble yourself."  
Byakuran simply shrugged his shoulders, "See that it doesn't happen again."

The white haired man turned to go back up the stairs. He really wanted to see his lover considering that the meeting ran into overtime. He wished he could have been home much sooner. Byakuran was glad to see that Zakuro was still standing guard in front of the bedroom door.

"Has Mukuro turned in for the night?" Byakuran asked his Storm Guardian.

It was a little after nine o'clock at night, but sometimes the blue haired man liked to turn in early.

"Mukuro-sama hasn't returned to the room for quite some time." Zakuro replied.  
"Really? I wonder where he could be." Byakuran paused to think, "When was the last time you saw him?"  
"It was right before he left to go out."  
"But that was several hours ago."  
"And I haven't seen him since, sorry boss."

Byakuran gathered his guardians together in order to search for Mukuro. The mansion was a big place after all. The white haired man had a gut feeling that told him something was wrong. All of his guardians showed up for the search, all of them except Kikyo. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It would do no good to jump to conclusions when he didn't know the whole matter of the situation.

There was a group of people Byakuran could call. They probably wouldn't be too happy hearing from him though. Especially when the news involved the current whereabouts of their precious ringleader. Byakuran tugged his phone out from his pocket to dial the number. The phone rang several times before anybody bothered to answer it. Finally, it stopped ringing, and there was definitely someone on the other end of the line.

"What do ya want ya freaky marshmallow?"  
"Please Ken-kun, enough with the child's play, this is important."  
"I already asked you what you wanted so what is it?"  
"Does Mukuro happen to be there with you?"  
"No...why?"  
Byakuran sighed, "I was afraid you might say that."  
"What the hell? What's happened to Mukuro!?"  
"I'm not entirely sure yet."  
"I swear...If anything happens to him! Dammit...I thought we could trust you of all people to keep him safe ya freaky marshmallow!" Ken yelled and hung up.  
"No matter how strong he is you're still overprotective of him. I know the feeling well." Byakuran murmured, and slid his cellphone back into his pocket.

Byakuran had his guardians report back to the main room. The five of them assembled within seconds.

"No luck I presume?"

The Millefiore Guardians shook their heads in unison.

"If anyone has information on Mukuro's whereabouts then now would be the time to tell me."

Torikabuto wanted to speak up, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't have a problem with ratting Kikyo out, that would be the easy part. The hard part would be explaining to his boss why he left Mukuro in the hands of that group to suffer. In truth, the masked man wasn't prepared to face the wrath of his boss.

"Seems we don't have any leads. This is just wonderful! This is exactly what I wanted to come home to!" Byakuran yelled his frustrations.

It was rare that his guardians saw him like this. The current state he was in reflected what he felt for the Vongola Mist Guardian.

"The suspense is killing me. Strip him boys!" Shades commanded.

Mukuro's clothes were strewn carelessly on the ground. His shirt and coat were the only articles of clothing that hadn't been completely removed. That was thanks to the handcuffs, but the group could probably tear the remaining clothes from his body if they really wanted to. However, the handcuffs didn't stop his body from being exposed where it counted.

"I was right! He does have a marvelous body!" Shades exclaimed, "I definitely get to enter him first." He looked at Mukuro and winked.  
"No fair!" One of the men complained.  
"Let him suck you off first. That should be enough to satisfy you until Chiaro is finished." Kikyo suggested.

There it was, Shades' actual name.

"I guess that's not a bad idea." The man agreed.

He knelt down on both knees, and undid his pants. He pulled his hard aching member free. The man brought the tip of his member to Mukuro's lips. The Mist Guardian turned his head as if that would be enough to deter the man. Kikyo strode over to them, and roughly kicked Mukuro in the side. He was about to voice a complaint until a swollen member was thrust into his mouth.

Mukuro refused to suck this guy off. He detested the idea of the stranger's seed being spilled down his throat. Instead, he opted to bite the guy's cock hard enough to draw blood. The man pulled out because of the pain. He was too concerned with his bleeding member to hit Mukuro for the damage he caused.

"You're going to regret hurting one of my subordinates. I'll have to be extra rough with you now." Chiaro warned.  
"Wh-why not just...kill me?" Mukuro rasped.  
"Because my men and I need to play with you first."

The blue haired man wanted to do a lot more damage to these bastards, but the drug Kikyo injected into him was way too strong. There was a chance it might not wear off within the next few hours. Chiaro spread Mukuro's legs apart, and ran his hands up the Mist Guardians inner thighs. That sent a chill up Mukuro's spine. Chiaro bent forward to run his tongue along Mukuro's member.

"I hope you plan on going in dry. It's the least he deserves" Kikyo said before returning to his spot on the far wall.  
"I don't think we have any lubricant laying around anyways."

Chiaro positioned himself to enter the blue haired man. He took his time sliding his member in, and didn't wait around for Mukuro to adjust to the intrusion. The inner walls that squeezed his member made Chiaro ready to go. He thrust in and out of the Mist Guardian. At first, he moved slow, and thrust in forcefully. He switched gears immediately to change his thrust to a rapid one that was still just as forceful.

Mukuro bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The action was meant to mask the actual pain he was feeling. This Chiaro man enjoyed fucking him without caring about what happened to his body. The pain told Mukuro that the man had clearly torn him. The blood gushed out, and coated the other man's member.

Chiaro thought that it was about time to move on to the torture part because apparently tearing the man underneath him didn't really count as torture in his book. That didn't mean he was done pounding into Mukuro's ass. A henchman provided his leader with a pair of brass knuckles.

"You guys know me so well." Chiaro equipped the brass knuckles, "This is for my subordinate that just wanted you to suck him off real good." and punched Mukuro in the ribs.

'Don't cry out. Do not cry out. Try not to make even the slightest sound. Otherwise, that means defeat, and you do not want to submit to the likes of them.' Mukuro told himself.

Broken ribs were not something that could be easily ignored though. Chiaro threw the brass knuckles to the ground. He certainly wasn't pleased with the results they produced. Someone else handed their leader a dagger. He trailed the dagger down Mukuro's side. Chiaro stopped when the tip of the dagger was by Mukuro's hip. The dagger bit into the Mist Guardian's hip, and hit bone. Instead of screaming, Mukuro let out a strangled breath.

"If you don't submit to me soon then I might start stabbing you arbitrarily."  
"Oh...Does that mean y-you've reconsidered?"  
"Reconsidered what?" Chiaro snapped.  
"Letting me live..." A smile played on the blue haired man's lips.

How could he still be smiling? Did the man before Chiaro have some sort of iron will? Or was he too prideful to admit defeat? Maybe a little bit of both? He baffled Chiaro to say the least.

Now that he thought about it, the Mist Guardian seemed reluctant to let anyone invade his mouth. This might be the chance for Chiaro to crush his pride and/or iron will into dust. He did happen to grow tired of the man's lower regions. Unless he decided to tease the other's member. For now, he decided to pull out. He grabbed a handful of Mukuro's hair to yank him into a sitting position. That put Mukuro's arms in an uncomfortable position, but Chiaro cared nothing about that.

"How about you try sucking me off instead?" Chiaro politely asked.  
"Drop...dead."  
"And here I was trying to be nice. You know, I have to say that you have some really nice earrings. Did your boy toy buy those for you when he was late for a date?"

The earrings he currently wore were gifts from Byakuran. However, Chiaro was entirely incorrect about why his lover gave him the gifts in the first place. Still, him suggesting such a thing was enough to strike a cord in Mukuro. Chiaro pinched the bottom of one of the earrings between his thumb and forefinger. He preceded to yank the piece of jewelry from Mukuro's ear. The torn cartilage was finally enough for the Mist Guardian to cry out.

"I should probably let you know that I've been holding back my climax, but I think now would be the perfect time for release."

Chiaro slid his member in Mukuro's mouth. The metallic taste of his own blood hit the blue haired man's taste buds. He forced Mukuro to take him in up to the hilt. Mukuro had to adjust his tongue, and unintentionally flicked it over Chiaro's cock. Not like he had much leeway to avoid that from happening in the first place.

"Thanks, that's all I needed." Chiaro purred wickedly.

Without warning a warm liquid rushed down Mukuro's throat. Chiaro had no intention of pulling out of the blue haired man's mouth until he swallowed the whole load. Mukuro did as Chiaro wanted just to get it done and over with.

"Make sure to lick all of your blood off of me too." Chiaro ordered.  
"I'm surprised he didn't try to bite you as well." Kikyo said.  
"He probably doesn't have enough fight in him because of the blood loss. I also would have inflicted a lot of damage if he would have mustered up the right amount of strength to try."

Mukuro needed to rest. He wished this man would kindly remove himself from his mouth.

"I've noticed you're not preforming the job I assigned to you. Maybe I'll cut that pretty red eye from your head." One of his men picked the dagger up, and placed it in his leader's hand.

Kikyo dashed forward to seize Chiaro's wrist. The dagger fell from his hand, and hit the ground with a clatter.

"Don't overstep your boundaries. I can't have you removing either of his eyes."  
"You can't tell me that you wouldn't want to do the same."  
"Be that as it may, Byakuran-sama would not be the only one upset if the Vongola Mist Guardian were to lose an eye."

The doors to the warehouse slammed open. Chiaro flinched from the unexpected noise. Kikyo didn't dare look back to see who it was that interrupted them. Chiaro pulled out from Mukuro's mouth. He got fully dressed, but had to take a moment to straighten out his clothes since he was in a hurry to face the new arrivals.

"Why didn't you tell me this might happen?" Chiaro hissed the question at Kikyo.  
He eventually turned to look over the newcomers praying that his Byakuran-sama wasn't part of the group, "I don't know how they found out. I didn't think anyone would be able to find us this quickly either." Kikyo replied in a low tone.  
"We're gonna tear you assholes limb from limb!"  
"Calm down. Our top priority is to get Mukuro out of here."  
"That doesn't mean we can't wreck some stuff in the process."  
"Master Mukuro! Please, hold on just a bit longer."

The Mist Guardian had to admit that he was relieved. However, he hated the idea of letting them see him like this.

"You dare challenge us when we have the Millefiore Cloud Guardian on our side? How ridiculous. You'll surely lose." Chiaro boasted.  
"I'll be leaving now. Have fun with the trouble." Kikyo said before leaving out the warehouse's side exit.  
"You traitor! My men and I will never forgive you for this!"

The mint haired man was long gone. The three at the front of the warehouse were already mowing through Chiaro's men.

"W-wait! Stay back! Please...This was all Kikyo's doing! None of this was my fault!" Chiaro cried for forgiveness.  
"You're going to pay dearly for what you've done."

* * *

 **The situation is starting to look up. I wonder if it's obvious who came to rescue Mukuro? I think it is, but I am the writer after all lol Please leave a review if possible. Thanks~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I honestly didn't expect the chapter to turn out the way it did. Mainly the last part with Byakuran and Kikyo. No need to worry, I don't plan on spoiling anything. All I'll say is that this certainly opens up a lot of possibilities for future chapters even if I don't yet know what those possibilities are. All credit goes to Akira Amano-san for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm just the fanfic writer.**

* * *

"Before you condemn me, can I ask a quick question?" Chiaro wanted to know.  
"Fine, but you're only delaying the pain we're about to cause ya."  
"How did you manage to find our hideout?"  
"Simple. I used my Wolf Channel."  
"Wolf Channel?"  
"Let's just say he was able to sniff out our master. Especially considering you people made him bleed. That made his scent even easier to track." Chikusa explained.  
"Shut up ya four-eyed kappa! I could have explained that much!"  
"You're explanation would have been too difficult to follow." Chikusa adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

Chrome knelt down next to Mukuro, and rested her hand against his cheek.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama. We'll have you out of here soon."

At least the blue haired man felt like he could relax a little now. He closed his eyes, and welcomed the darkness that took hold of him. Ken reactivated his Wolf Channel. Chiaro fainted at the sight of the transformation. He was only a normal crime lord with no special abilities to speak of after all.

"Tch. Can't believe the guy just up and fainted." Ken removed the Wolf Channel fangs from his mouth.  
"We should at least tie him up." Chrome suggested.

Chikusa was already one step ahead of his comrade. He searched Chiaro's pockets for the key to Mukuro's handcuffs. When he found the key he tossed it over to Chrome. She undid the restraints on her master, and tossed both items back to Chikusa. Ken dragged Chiaro's body to another steel pole. Chikusa busied himself with restraining Chiaro the same way that Mukuro had been restrained. Now it was time for a hospital trip.

Byakuran heard his cellphone ringing. He grabbed it from atop the desk, and leaned back in his office chair. Despite the fact that he wanted, no, needed to search for Mukuro he still had work as a mafia boss to take care of. However, that didn't stop him from sending out his guardians to complete the task for him.

Byakuran hit the answer button on his cellphone, "Hello?"  
"Hi Byakuran-san. I just thought you might have wanted a status update on Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied.  
"Ya better not tell him which hospital we took him to!" Byakuran heard Ken shout from the background.

She ignored Ken's demand, and told the white haired man anyways. Not long after receiving the information the phone conversation ended. Byakuran rushed out of his office, and down the stairs. He didn't even think about contacting his guardians about the news. He could worry about that later. Right now he needed to confirm with his own eyes that Mukuro was okay.

When Byakuran opened the front door to leave Kikyo was standing in the doorway. He stared his Cloud Guardian down. Kikyo looked up, and locked gazes with his beloved boss. There was a dangerous aura emitting from Byakuran's body.

"You had better stay put." Byakuran ordered as he pushed pass Kikyo.

There was no sense in further angering his boss. Kikyo went straight to his room almost like a little kid getting grounded. He tried to force himself to be excited for the punishment his boss had in store for him, but not if his boss was that angry. This was a lot different from the first time Kikyo acted out. The first time hadn't led the Vongola Mist Guardian to be hospitalized. Not that the mint haired man had any regrets about that part of the plan.

"Go home! Chrome forgot to mention that he ain't even awake yet!"  
"Ken, get out of my way." Byakuran being dead calm in this kind of situation was even scarier than him having a yelling fight with Ken.  
"We're in a hospital with other resting patients so calm down." Chikusa reminded Ken.

Ken finally surrendered, and opened the door to Mukuro's hospital room. Byakuran was disappointed to see that his lover was still asleep. On the other hand, it was better for him to be resting. The white haired man still needed the details about what happened to Mukuro. The only psychical damage he could see right now was the tear on one of Mukuro's ears. The earring that was yanked from the ear rested on the bedside table.

His complexion was a little paler than it normally was too. Probably from a loss of blood. Byakuran took a moment to contact Zakuro. He had his Storm Guardian round up all the other guardians so that they could head back home. Chrome walked into the room. She sat down with Byakuran in order to tell him what happened to Mukuro. By the end of the story his blood was boiling.

"Where is this Chiaro man now?"  
"Restrained at the warehouse where we left him. Unless someone came to rescue him, which seems unlikely."  
"I'll be taking my leave shortly. I need to pay the crime lord a visit."

Chrome wanted to say something that might stop Byakuran, but she knew that would be hopeless. He was dead set on revenge. Even if Mukuro were to wake up now that more than likely still wouldn't be enough to stop him. Chrome got up to bow slightly before leaving the room. Byakuran bent down to place a gentle kiss on Mukuro's lips.

He turned to leave knowing that the Kokuyo Gang could take things from here. It would also give Ken some time to cool down without him around for awhile. Mukuro opened his eyes because of the lingering warmth of the kiss. When his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room Mukuro caught a glimpse of a white sleeve before it fully disappeared from the doorway.

He opened his mouth to call out Byakuran's name, but no noise came out. The words were stuck in his throat because of how parched he was. Having no voice was not going to stop Mukuro. The blue haired man shifted in the hospital bed, but pain stunned his movements. He was still sore from all he endured a couple of hours ago.

"Mukuro-sama! How are you feeling?" Chrome handed him a glass of water knowing full well he wouldn't be able to talk otherwise.

He gulped the entire glass down without taking a breath in between. A small amount of water ended up running down his chin. He used the collar of his shirt to wipe it away.

"Was that Byakuran just now?"  
She couldn't bring herself to lie to him, "Yes it was."  
"What's he doing?" 'He could have stayed a little longer.', but he didn't want to sound needy so Mukuro kept that last thought to himself.  
"He's on his way to the warehouse as we speak."  
"He's lucky I'm still in a great deal of pain. Or else I'd chase after him to stop him from doing anything reckless." Mukuro sighed.  
"Do you need anything else? Like maybe a bite to eat?"  
"Thanks, but I don't think my stomach can handle any food right now."  
"Then I'll let you continue resting."

Chrome put another glass of water on the bedside table, and flicked the lights off. She carefully shut the door to make sure that it wasn't too noisy. Mukuro tried going back to sleep, but his nerves wouldn't let him. Byakuran is strong, there's no doubt about that. However, what if there was an ambush at the warehouse that caught Byakuran off guard? Then what?

'I should have asked Chrome how long the doctors plan on keeping me in the hospital. That could have at least served as a minor distraction.'

Byakuran stood in front of the warehouse. It was dead silent besides the wind rustling through the trees. The entrance was already cracked open. Byakuran stepped through the entrance, and spotted one lone man. He seemed so small sitting in the middle of the large warehouse.

"Wh-Who's there?" The voice stuttered.  
"Ah, you must be Chiaro. I'm relieved to know that the information I received was correct."  
"Y-You didn't answer my question...Who are you?"  
"I don't see why I should have to answer. I'm the one with the upper hand in this situation."

Chiaro felt something cold press into his neck. It drew a thin line of blood. Byakuran slipped the small knife back into his pocket.

"Why are you doing this? What's going to happen to me?"  
"Tell me where your box of toys are, and I might feel generous enough to explain what's going on."

Chiaro pointed to the storage area in the back of the warehouse. The box was hidden behind actual equipment on the bottom shelf. Byakuran brought the box back to Chiaro, and started sorting through it.

"Wow, this is quite the collection you've got here." Byakuran looked over a decorated dagger.

Chiaro remained silent for fear of triggering the white haired man before him. Without holding back, Byakuran sunk the dagger deep into Chiaro's thigh. The man wearing the shades cried out. Byakuran silenced him by pulling out a loaded gun from the box. Chiaro whimpered at the sight of the weapon in the hands of the other man.

"From what I've heard you know my Cloud Guardian quite well. Yet, you have no idea who I am? He must never have described my appearance to you."  
At the mention of Kikyo it finally clicked who this white haired man was, "B-Byakuran...Millefiore...!"  
"Bingo! For a normal crime lord you're not as dumb as I thought you would be. Now that you know who I am it should be obvious why I've dragged myself to such a horrid place. I mean really, this warehouse has no class whatsoever."  
'I vaguely remember Kikyo saying something about this Byakuran being pissed if that blue haired man were to lose an eye. But why? Could it be that..., "You're the lover of the blue haired man with the mismatched eyes?"  
"Now that you've given me a description of your victim this makes things a whole lot easier."

Byakuran pointed the loaded gun at Chiaro. He fired two shots into each of Chiaro's shoulders. Leaving to rounds left in the gun. He didn't bother shooting at either of Chiaro's legs because of the dagger that was already hilt deep in his thigh. The second to last round was lodged into Chiaro's stomach.

"I can't believe you didn't have a better gun in your box of toys. Revolvers certainly aren't anything to boast about. Even if you happen to have a lot of ammo. What good is it when this model only holds six rounds? Too bad it's all I really have to work with, but it'll do for now."

Byakuran was getting ready to fire the last bullet. Chiaro figured that bullet was meant for his head to put him out of his misery. Byakuran crouched down, and demanded that Chiaro spread his legs. Chiaro blushed a dark red, and obeyed. The white haired man rested the muzzle of the revolver near the bulge in Chiaro's pants.

"Wait! I didn't think that's why you wanted me to spread me legs..."  
"I can tell, but did you forget that I'm only here for revenge? I didn't come here to pleasure a sick bastard like you." Byakuran grinned innocently, and pulled the trigger.

There was nothing there for Chiaro to muffle his cries with. He thrashed around with what little movement he had since the handcuffs still restricted his arms.

"Hope you have fun bleeding out. Unless someone finds you before then. I'll pray that doesn't happen even though I have no one to pray to."

Byakuran left the warehouse, and headed back to the mansion. He had other things he wanted to do before going back to the hospital. A bath was definitely in order. He wished there was an amazing hot spring nearby like the ones they had in Japan, but sadly that wasn't the case. Byakuran would have to settle for the large indoor bath that was located on the first floor of the mansion.

Someone must have recently ran the bath water because it was still hot. Byakuran undressed and slowly slid himself into the water. He leaned back, letting his body relax. There was a pleasing aroma in the air. The white haired man felt like he could fall asleep, not that that would be a good idea. Daydreaming would be the better way to go. Byakuran closed his eyes.

He wasn't as alert as he usually was, but he could have sworn that someone else had gotten into the bath with him. Now it felt like someone was straddling him.

'Am I daydreaming about Mukuro already? That was quick.'

The daydream grabbed Byakuran's member, and gripped it tight.

'Feeling feisty, eh?'

The daydream came down on him. He could feel his member penetrating through a tight hot entrance. The daydream rode Byakuran with ease. Byakuran had to work his hips into the right rhythm.

"I've missed you Mukuro. Sorry that I didn't stay longer to visit you in the hospital."

The movement from above stopped entirely, but Byakuran kept his hips moving. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong with his lover. Mint hair caught Byakuran's attention. He looked up to see that Kikyo was there in place of Mukuro.

"Even when we're sharing such an intimate moment you still think of that damned Vongola Mist Guardian."  
"What. The. Hell. Kikyo!" 'And here I thought I was just letting my daydream run wild.'  
"What? Did you think he would be out of the hospital already?"  
"I wish that were the case. Do you mind getting off of me now?"  
"No. I'm going to make you mine while I still have the time. Then maybe you'll see why you need me, and not him."  
"You plan on getting me to submit? That's funny. When Mukuro and I started going out he used to fight me for the role of dominance all the time. I always won, and even got him to admit that I was the more suited seme. He's loved being my uke ever since."  
"This conversation is already giving me the advantage I need."  
"Care to explain?"  
"Have you noticed the aroma in the air Byakuran-sama?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"It is a kind of aroma that dulls your body's movements because of how relaxed you are. The longer we talk the more relaxed you become because of how long you've been exposed to it. The effects take awhile to wear off too. It's almost like the drug I injected into Mukuro, but that one dulled the body's senses instead."  
"Why aren't you affected by it?  
"I was smart enough to concoct something that would counter the aroma."  
"Damn...Now you're just trying to get Mukuro to hate me."  
"One way or another I am going to win you over."

Kikyo removed Byakuran's member from his entrance to stand up. He didn't want to continue these activities in the bath. Kikyo made his way to some shelves, and grabbed a folded robe. He put the robe on before returning to the bath. The bottom of the robe was going to get drenched, but that was the least of the mint haired man's worries.

'I can't believe he sat here scheming against me while I was busy taking care of Chiaro.' Byakuran was having regrets about not returning to the hospital first.

Kikyo scooped his boss up in his arms. For as many sweets as the man ate he wasn't very heavy. That proves that Byakuran's stomach must undeniably be a black hole. Or he worked out when no one was looking. Kikyo carried his boss all the way up to his room. Having elevators made the trip a lot less difficult.

"You realize that by doing this you're only increasing the severity of your punishment, right?"  
"If that's what it takes for me to do this then so be it." Kikyo effortlessly opened the door to Byakuran's room.  
"Why are we doing it here?"  
"Because you share this space with Mukuro."

Kikyo set Byakuran down on his bed because he needed to take the robe off first. The robe settled to the floor, and the mint haired man picked his beloved boss back up. The white haired man had to wonder where exactly this was going to take place. Byakuran, with the help of Kikyo, was in a standing position. His back was pressed against the wall.

Kikyo pressed their bodies together, and closed the gap with a kiss. The mint haired man was using a lot of tongue. The kiss was becoming a sloppy one. He broke away for air. Byakuran was slightly panting. Kikyo inserted two of his fingers in his beloved's entrance. He gently scratched the tight inner walls of his boss.

"Stop...th-this."

Kikyo ignored Byakuran. He placed his lips against Byakuran's neck. He sucked on the skin. Next, he moved to a hardened nipple. He twirled his tongue around it, and sucked on it harder than he had on Byakuran's neck. The white haired man's member was erect. Precum beaded from the tip.

Kikyo rubbed his finger against the tip of Byakuran's member, and licked the precum from his digit. The mint haired man removed his fingers from that wonderful entrance. Byakuran wasn't prepared for what was to happen next. Kikyo brought the tip of his cock to Byakuran's entrance. He pushed it through.

"Nhhh...N-No. Ahhh!"  
"There's no use fighting it. At least not in your current state."  
"I...haahh..bet Ch-Chiaro said...mmmh...something a-along the...same l-lines...ahh...to Mukuro."  
"I don't care to remember."

He rocked his hips, and thrust upwards into his boss. Byakuran's legs were wrapped around Kikyo's lower back. Meanwhile, his nails dug into his Cloud Guardian's upper back. Kikyo came while he was still inside Byakuran. The white haired man's feet touched the ground again after Kikyo pulled out. His seed was dripping from his boss' ass. It coated his inner thighs, and dripped down his legs.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have yet to come Byakuran-sama."  
"That's because I'm not coming for the likes of you. I'll do it on my own terms."

Kikyo lowered his hand to stroke his beloved off, but Byakuran's killer intent from earlier was returning. The mint haired flinched away from his boss. He moved to gather his robe. Kikyo slipped the robe back on.

"I suppose this means I wasn't successful in changing your mind."  
"Get. Out."  
"Very well." Kikyo shut the door behind him.

Byakuran's knees buckled. He fell to the ground now that he had no one there supporting him. His member was already limp because the moment was long gone. That was nowhere near enjoyable. It was only Kikyo fulfilling his own desires. He didn't care about not having enough strength to drag himself to bed. Nor did he care about being covered in his Cloud Guardian's fluids. He didn't even care about the fact that he really needed a bath now. The only thing Byakuran cared about in that moment was how he planned on facing his lover tomorrow.

* * *

 **There you have it. I continue to have mixed feelings although I still posted this chapter as is. Please feel free to drop me a review, thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a little later than I wanted it to be, but I was able to finish chapter six. I just now noticed that I have a good bit of dialogue in this chapter, which is a good explanation of why it looks longer than it actually is. Well you know how this goes, all credit for Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-san. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~**

* * *

Byakuran was properly showered, and dressed before he headed down the stairs. He carried a hefty stack of paperwork in his hands. He might have lost his balance, but this wasn't the first time he had to deal with a large scale amount of paperwork. Kikyo happened to be at the wrong place at the right time.

"Ah, just who I was looking for." Byakuran said when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kikyo froze in place even though his boss didn't sound angry. Compared to the previous night Byakuran sounded like his usual self.

The mint haired man took a deep breath to calm himself, "What can I do for you Byakuran-sama?"

"I need you to take care of this paperwork while I'm out. I believe only you can oversee the paperwork through to its completion." He handed the stack of papers to his Cloud Guardian.  
"If you don't mind my asking, where are you headed off to this morning?"  
"Why to visit Muku-chan of course. I hardly got to see him yesterday."  
"I see. Well then, I'll take care of this workload for you shortly." Kikyo moved to get out of Byakuran's way.

Byakuran nonchalantly put his foot out in front of Kikyo. The mint haired man tripped, and fell down on his hands and knees. The papers were scattered across the floor.

"What a shame. I organized those documents alphabetically too. Please see to it that they get reorganized before you fill them out."

Kikyo had a quick flashback from before he met his boss. He remembered how he was beaten and abused by his previous employer.

"Aw, do we all have to fill out paperwork?" Asked a disappointed voice from down the hallway.  
"No need to worry, just Kikyo." Byakuran assured his Rain Guardian.  
"Sucks for him. Anyways, could you pick me up something while you're gone?"  
"I make no promises Bluebell-chan."  
"Not even if it's sweets? Then you could get some for the both of us."  
"Fair enough." Byakuran said before he left.  
"And don't forget!" Bluebell called after him.

The flashback ended, and Kikyo hurriedly collected the documents. They were at least up off of the floor in a neat stack now. The Millefiore Cloud Guardian had to wonder if he entirely ruined his relationship with his boss. He took the papers to his room in the hopes of distracting himself from his problems.

He absentmindedly filled out sheet after sheet of paper. Kikyo felt weak for letting it bother him so much. The reason Kikyo developed his masochistic personality was because he needed a way to endure the pain he felt going through everyday life. He wouldn't be able to bare it if his beloved Byakuran-sama turned out to be like that cruel employer.

'I have to figure out a way to fix this mess.'

Refocusing his attention back to the documents seemed like a good start.

Byakuran was standing in front of the hospital. The closer he got to Mukuro's room the more nervous he became.

'I'm sure he will understand once I thoroughly explain what happened. He knows even a little better than I how Kikyo is.'

He breezed passed the reception desk because he already knew which room he needed to go to. Byakuran felt like it took him seconds to reach his destination. It was quiet on the other side of the door. Maybe the Kokuyo Gang headed out for a bite to eat. The white haired man gently knocked on the door to his lover's hospital room.

"Come in." A calm voice said from the other side of the door.

Byakuran rested his hand on the knob, and pushed the door open. Mukuro was sitting up in the bed with a book laying open on his lap. There was actually a pile of books stacked in the corner of the room. When Byakuran laid his eyes on Mukuro his worries seemed to vanish.

"You have quite the collection of books here." Byakuran said.  
"That's all you have to say to me? For the record, I've been worried about you."  
Byakuran walked closer to Mukuro, "Whatever for? You should know that I can take care of myself."  
"Why can't we admit that we've missed each other?" Mukuro asked as he wrapped his arms around Byakuran's neck.  
"That's because we're both stubborn by nature."

The moment was going to go somewhere, but something stopped that from happening.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Byakuran wondered in confusion.

Mukuro still had his arms wrapped around Byakuran's neck, and that was it. The goal was to pull his lover down into a kiss. Truth be told, the blue haired man didn't have enough strength to do that since he was still in the process of recovering.

"Don't laugh. It seems I haven't gained as much strength back as I thought I did." Mukuro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Byakuran leaned into the kiss for his lover. Neither of the two wanted it to stop there, but Byakuran remembered that he had to tell Mukuro about last night.

"There's something I need to discuss with you."  
"Can't it wait?"  
"If you want me to keep secrets from you, then yes. If not, no."  
"Alright, lets hear it."

Byakuran didn't withhold any information. He told Mukuro exactly how the events unfolded. It took a few minutes for that information to sink in for the blue haired man.

"I never knew Kikyo was desperate enough to try his hand at dominating you."  
"Believe me when I say that I'm making him regret the things he's done to the both of us."  
"You can certainly be cruel when push comes to shove." Mukuro closed the open book.  
"Moving on to a more pleasant topic, when do they plan on discharging you?"  
"Some time tomorrow morning."  
"Great, I can be here bright and early to pick you up." Byakuran smiled due to the good news.

The only downside was that the white haired man was having a hard time restraining himself. There were so many things he wanted to do to his illusionist. Things none of the doctors or the Kokuyo Gang would appreciate.

"Part of me wishes I could just take you home now." Byakuran whispered to his lover.

Byakuran placed his mouth on the side of Mukuro's neck. He nipped and sucked on the smooth pale skin. Mukuro could only imagine what his underlings would say if they happened to see the mark. Byakuran slid his hand under the blanket that covered the Vongola Mist Guardian from the waist down. He rubbed his hand in between Mukuro's legs. The blue haired man closed his eyes, and melted into Byakuran's touch.

Someone else came into the room, but the two older men were too distracted to notice.

"Master, I'm sure you're enjoying yourself, but isn't it rude to ignore your visitors?"

That voice was unmistakably Mukuro's bothersome apprentice.

"Although, if you don't mind me watching feel free to continue."  
"For once I can agree with what Fran says." Byakuran was undoing the few top buttons on his lover's shirt.  
"Hold it right there, we're not doing anything in front of Fran."  
"Master wants to shield me from the dark side of the world. Score one for me Byaku-senpai."  
"He's certainly a mood killer, that's for sure." Byakuran took his hand out from under the blanket.  
"The others will be here shortly anyways so it was better that I stopped you guys now."

Almost as if on cue, the three Kokuyo Gang members walked into the room.

"The freaky marshmallow, and the big headed frog beat us here." Ken complained.  
"There's no use whining about it now." Chikusa said.  
"Are you hungry Mukuro-sama? We brought a few things back with us." Chrome held up the plastic bag that she carried in.

Since tomorrow was the day of his discharge Mukuro figured it would be a wise idea to try and eat something today. He searched through the contents of the plastic bag. Finally, he selected melon bread, and a green tea. Chrome took the bag off his hands so that it wouldn't get in his way. Mukuro took one bite of the melon bread, and hadn't realized how hungry he actually was until then.

Byakuran folded his arms over his chest, "No wonder you didn't have any strength earlier. You haven't been eating regularly."  
"In my defense, getting captured caused me to miss two meals. After what they did to me I couldn't stomach any food when I woke up either. That's why I'm hooked up to an I.V." He took a gulp of green tea when he finished explaining his lack of nutrition.

Mukuro eventually scarfed down the rest of the melon bread. Figuring that wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger, Chrome handed her master some coconut bread. The blue haired man took a little more time to enjoy his food that time around. Byakuran noticed some cream on the corner of Mukuro's mouth. He stuck the tip of his tongue out to lick the cream away.

"Mmm, that was really tasty. My compliments to the chef." Byakuran would have stolen a few bites if his lover wasn't so hungry.  
"We got all of the bread from a small cozy bake shop at the end of the street." Chrome told Byakuran.

Now the white haired man knew where he would go to get sweets for himself, and Bluebell later. Ken was muttering to himself about the move Byakuran just pulled on Mukuro.

"You need to stop being so obvious about how jealous you are." Chikusa warned Ken.  
"Jealous!?" I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ken growled.  
"Definitely jealous." Fran jumped in.  
"I forgot how much I can't stand all of you people at once! Sorry Mukuro, I'm gonna step out for a sec."  
Byakuran gave Mukuro a peck on the cheek, "I'll be back soon too."  
"Master, you're blushing." Fran pointed out.  
"You are lucky that I do not have my trident little one."

Byakuran shut the door behind him to drown out the noise coming from the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Ken asked.  
"I thought it's about time we talked."  
"There ain't much to talk about."  
"It's obvious what sorts of feelings you harbor towards your master."  
"We're all loyal to Mukuro. End of story."  
"But you wish that you could be more than just a loyal underling to him."  
"Fine, you got me. It's true. What's your point?"  
"I just want to make it clear that I don't plan on giving him up without a fight. As I'm sure you've already seen."  
"I've noticed the way he looks at you. How you make him feel. I'm positive that he's shown you sides of himself that he has no intention of showing us. I can respect that, but if he gets hurt under your care again I won't give up so easily next time."  
"Wow, I'm impressed. I never expected to hear anything like that coming from you."  
"I guess the damned four-eyed kappa is rubbing off on me."

Byakuran was satisfied with how their conversation went. He decided to go back in the room. Mukuro gave him a look that said he wanted to know what was going on.

"There's nothing to worry about. Ken and I have come to terms with each other about a few things." Byakuran whispered to Mukuro.

The Vongola Mist Guardian felt relieved. They were able to avoid another possible crisis. Not that he was convinced Ken would do anything extreme like Kikyo had.

A few hours passed, and before they knew it lunch time was already around the corner. Mukuro's room cleared out leaving the two lovers alone together. Mukuro hoped that Byakuran didn't plan on leaving yet.

"I should probably get going too. I'll never hear the end of it if I get Bluebell-chan's sweets to her late."

There was a sinking feeling in Mukuro's heart. It was true that today turned out to be a great day, and it wasn't even halfway over. However, all he really wanted was to spend more quality time with Byakuran. That might make him seem selfish, but he didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time he's been selfish, and it won't be the last time either.

"Byakuran-"  
"Don't look so down. It doesn't suit you."  
"I'm not interested in what doesn't suit me right now."  
"I promise that when you get out tomorrow I'll have the best day planned out for you."

Mukuro had to admit that it was nice to have something to look forward to.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning, "You better not let me down."

Byakuran threw the blanket back off of Mukuro's legs. He reached his hand down into his lover's pants. The white haired man got a hold of Mukuro's member, and gave it a tight squeeze. The Vongola Mist Guardian's back arched, and he made a slight noise.

"Do I ever disappoint?" Byakuran's actions were more than enough of an answer.  
"No, of course not." Mukuro agreed.

Byakuran forcefully removed his hand even though he wanted it to linger there for a longer period of time. He covered Mukuro back up with the blanket too. The Millefiore boss was able to ready himself to leave. The blue haired man reached out a hand, snatching Byakuran by the collar of his shirt he pulled him down into a kiss.

"Mission accomplished." Mukuro held up the victory sign with his fingers.

That was the best parting gift Byakuran could have asked for.

When Kikyo was totally finished with the paperwork he dropped it off in front of Byakuran's office. He would have put it inside, but the door was locked. Afterwards, Kikyo returned to his room. Regardless of what time it was he didn't feel like eating anything.

Once he gave Bluebell her share of sweets Byakuran headed straight to his office. He found the stack of organized documents waiting outside of his door. Byakuran's Mist Guardian was lingering behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The masked man nodded his head. Torikabuto took some time to think over his decision. He thought it was about time to come clean to his boss. Kikyo shouldn't be the only one to get dealt a punishment. Torikabuto confessed about his involvement in getting the Vongola Mist Guardian captured. Although, the masked man also felt compelled to leave out the part about Kikyo tricking him into helping.

Byakuran smirked when a grand idea struck him, "I know just exactly how you can make it up to me."

* * *

 **Byakuran is going to put his Mist Guardian to some good use, but was does he have planned? (I've already figured out the details behind that.) Thanks for reading, and please drop a review. (Reviews make me so happy. I'm always grinning ridiculously when I get them ^w^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A** **POSSIBILITY OF A LOVE SQUARE!? You'll understand what that means when you read this chapter. That's all I got for the beginning author's notes lol Time to run through this again though; All rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to the wonderful Akira Amano-san.**

* * *

Byakuran looked over every single document. There wasn't a single mistake. It was perfectly filled out, and organized. The white haired man was hoping to catch at least one error. He wanted a reason to seek Kikyo out, but that plan was ruined.

'What am I thinking? I'm his boss for crying out loud. I have my own reasons that are none of his concern.'

Byakuran leaned back in his chair. It felt like tomorrow morning was never going to come.

'Might as well go entertain myself while I can. A good distraction is more than enough.'

Byakuran stepped out of his office, and wondered toward his Cloud Guardian's room. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand. There was no warning or call from the other side, the door just slowly opened.

"Is there a problem with the paperwork Byakuran-sama?" Was the first question Kikyo thought to ask when he saw his boss.  
"Not at all. I've dropped by for an entirely different reason."  
"That reason being?"

As Byakuran planned, he said nothing further to the mint haired man. He grabbed Kikyo's arm, pulling him out of his room, down the stairs, and through the main entrance. Bluebell was waiting impatiently outside. She puffed out her cheeks to show her annoyance.

"What took you guys so long?" Bluebell asked.  
"My bad, I ended up reading over the documents for a second time."

Kikyo wanted to know what was going on, but he kept his mouth shut just to be on the safe side.

"Moving on, the reason I brought you out here Kikyo, is because I need someone to spar with."

Sparring with his boss sounded like a fine idea. Perhaps Byakuran was even one step closer to forgiving his guardian. At least that's what the mint haired man would like to think.

"I'm ready when you are Byakuran-sama."

The only thing Kikyo was uneasy about now was what purpose Bluebell had in all of this. It didn't make much sense for her to be a mere spectator. He supposed he would just have to wait and find out at this point. Byakuran threw the first punch. Kikyo evaded, and countered. His boss negated the countering punch with his White Applause technique.

'Why did he use his negate power? I thought we were only sparring.'

The mint haired man wasn't paying full attention when a wave of water smacked into him. He felt numb, and his joints were locked up. All Kikyo's body could do was shake when he tried to move. He looked up to see that Bluebell had transformed.

"Thanks Bluebell-chan, now I can really let loose."

This wasn't a simple sparring match to begin with. Kikyo was meant to be used as Byakuran's punching bag.

"Judging by the look on your face it's safe to assume you've figured out what's going on. I've learned what a masochist you are, but if you can't feel the pain then you can't experience the pleasure. You will stand there numbly receiving my blows." Byakuran explained to his Cloud Guardian.

'So he's still angry at me? Of course, he has a right to be.'

Kikyo had little say in the matter of accepting the punishment. Better to be put through this sooner rather than later.

"I've let you dwell long enough on your thoughts. It's about time we get started."  
"Finally, you're on a time limit after all." Bluebell reminded her boss.

To start, Byakuran charged his Sky Mare Ring with his Flames. Bolts of energy escaped from his ring hitting Kikyo. The numbing affect from the paralysis was working because the mint haired man hardly felt a thing.

Next up, was the white haired man's Black Dragon. It was released from its box, and already began to rapidly multiply. The Black Dragons surged forward ramming themselves into Kikyo. One head butted him in the stomach while the others were latching onto his limbs with their teeth. The numbness remained only because Bluebell was still maintaining the water around Kikyo from the wave.

"Good to see that the both of you are holding up because we're only about halfway done."

Byakuran's white wings sprouted from his back. The mint haired man looked nervous when he laid eyes on the breathtaking wings. Sky Flames gathered at the tip of Byakuran's finger. The Black Dragons disappeared before the blast hit the Millefiore Cloud Guardian.

"I'm putting my all into this next attack."

The roots took form from the white haired man's back. The roots grew to shoot out from his legs stabilizing Byakuran to the ground. Kikyo half wondered if he should be fearing for his life. The Black Flames were already being concentrated in on hand. The Millefiore boss pulled his hand back, and thrust it forward releasing the Black Flames.

Bluebell didn't have enough Rain Flames to maintain her power anymore. The water holding Kikyo was gone. The full force of the Black Flame slammed into Kikyo, sending him flying. The pain the mint haired man was feeling was too immense to be pleasurable. Especially when it was combined with the pain from all the other previous attacks he couldn't feel until now. The Cloud Guardian was finally stopped by a large oak tree. His body ached all over, screaming in pain.

Bluebell reverted back to normal, and fled into the mansion. She feared that she would be punished for having messed up the last part of the plan. Byakuran overexerted himself by using up most of his energy. He would send for someone to get Kikyo later. For now, he needed to focus on getting himself to his bedroom. The white haired man hoped that with a full night of rest, plus a few extra hours, would be enough to restore himself completely for tomorrow morning.

Kikyo ended up passing out from the tremendous amount of pain. When he woke up he found that he was in his own bedroom. There was someone sitting on the edge of his bed watching over him. Kikyo's eyes were half lidded when he glanced over at the man.

"B...ya...kuran...-sama?"  
"Technically you're not wrong, but at the same time you're not right."

What was with the riddle? The man kind of sounded like Byakuran, but there something off about his voice.

"I know I haven't been active lately, but is it possible that you've forgotten about a fellow guardian?"

Kikyo fully looked at the man this time. There was the purple tattoo on the opposite cheek. That long wavy yellow hair.

"Ghost? But how do you have a psychical body?"  
"Long story short, Byakuran-san sent for Verde not long after we rescued Mukuro-san. He's been preforming experiments on me here at the mansion these last couple of days."  
"From the looks of things it was a success."  
"There are a few minor complications we still need to work out, but I won't get into that right now. Hey, are you straining yourself to hold a conversation?"  
"Maybe...j-just a little. Can't believe...I was...th-that obvious."  
"My Lightning Flames won't do anything to help your condition, but I can go get Daisy."  
"D-don't...bother."

Kikyo forced himself to turn on his side with his back facing Ghost. Ghost liked the way Kikyo didn't think of him as just another Byakuran. He talked and acted towards Ghost in a different manner altogether. The Cloud Guardian turned his back on the Lightning Guardian to hide the fact that he was blushing a little.

'Why the hell am I blushing? Ghost's concern for me is nice, sure, but it's not like he's the one I love. He might be Byakuran from a parallel world, but he isn't my Byakuran-sama. Then again, my Byakuran-sama has yet to stop being preoccupied with the Vongola Mist Guardian. Urgh, what does that matter? Anyways, maybe I felt slightly attracted to Ghost because of his psychical body. Wait, what if he has a thing for Mukuro Rokudo too? That could work in my favor...Ghost can have Mukuro Rokudo, and I can have Byakuran-sama! Would Byakuran-sama be alright with that?' A million and one thoughts were running through Kikyo's head at a time.

The Cloud Guardian moved on his back again. A scorching pain shot up his spine. He screamed out, and lashed around. The pain was catching up to Kikyo with all the movement.

'At this rate not even Daisy's Sun Flames could repair the damage done.', "I'll be back with the family medics!"

Ghost left the room in a hurry. Kikyo had genuine tears in the corners of his eyes. The room swarmed with at least a handful of medics. They got to work immediately. Ghost waited patiently outside of the room . If the medics couldn't do anything for him then Kikyo would be taking the next hospital trip.

Byakuran hadn't been able to sleep. He heard all of the commotion too, but that's not what kept him awake. Luckily lazing in bed seemed to be restoring his energy bit by bit.

'Mukuro's right, I really am a cruel man. My own guardians should know that by now though.'

It was the commotion of the medics that lulled the white haired man to sleep. The medics were having the opposite affect on Ghost. He was wide awake for most of the night.

The morning sun shown brightly in the hospital room. Unfortunately, Mukuro woke up well before sunrise. It gave him too much time to think. He wondered how Kikyo would act around him now. The blue haired man wasn't set on getting revenge on Kikyo. He believed Byakuran when he said he would take care of it.

The room Mukuro was provided with was equipped with a personal bathroom. He needed a shower, and now would be a good time as any to take one. The nurses were kind enough to provide him with clothes to change into. The only thing was, he didn't know what they picked out for him to wear.

The Vongola Mist Guardian felt refreshed after taking a shower. His hair was dry, and put up in the usual ponytail. The outfit the nurses picked out for him was a white long sleeved shirt that exposed his shoulders. Along with a pair of tight black pants, and a pair of black boots with a bit of a heel to match.

'I guess I'm easy to shop for. Either that or they figured Byakuran would like this on me.'

Mukuro decided to go seek out some coffee. He wasn't intentionally avoiding breakfast. He just wasn't sure what Byakuran had in store for the two of them. Asking the nurses where either the cafeteria or the coffee machine was located seemed like a good idea. The blue haired man stepped out from his hospital room.

"Ah, he looks really good!"  
"I knew that outfit would be perfect for him."  
"Byakuran-san had better thank us!" The nurses collectively squealed.  
"Good morning ladies. Where might I find some coffee around here?"  
"There's a machine for hot coffee down the hall, but if you prefer iced, that's on the second floor in the cafeteria."  
"Thanks girls, I'll be back up in a few minutes."  
"I wish he would call us by name." One of the nurses pouted.

About two minutes passed, and Byakuran was standing outside of his lover's hospital room. There was no answer after the white haired man knocked on the door. Little did Byakuran know that he just missed him when he got up there.

"Oh hun', he's on the second floor in the cafeteria right now."  
"Okay. Hey, is he eating breakfast by any chance?"  
"As far as we know he only went down for some caffeine."

Byakuran was relieved to hear that. He didn't want breakfast to go to waste back at the mansion. Mukuro was back on the third floor in no time with a coffee in his hand. The contents of the cup were already about half drained.

"There he is." The nurse in the middle pointed out.  
"Where'd you get that outfit?"

Mukuro sipped his coffee, and point at the three nurses. They grinned in unison.

"Thanks girls, he looks great."  
"Alright! We knew you'd say that!"  
"Have an awesome time you two!"  
"Byakuran-san! Keep in mind that he's well enough for the two of you to go at it whenever!"  
Byakuran held a thumbs up, "I appreciate you letting me know, and have a nice day."

The Millefiore boss wrapped his arm around Mukuro's shoulders. The blue haired man waved a goodbye to the nurses, and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing a dark red. Even the tips of his ears were darkening.

"I came to get you like I promised I would." Byakuran said once they were outside of the hospital.  
"Are we starting the day off with breakfast?"

The white haired man grabbed his lover's hand, and wrapped an arm around his back. He pushed Mukuro into a kiss. He leaned forward to dip Mukuro back ever so slightly. The kiss was a deep one. Byakuran could taste the coffee in the blue haired man's mouth. His tongue brushed the roof of the Vongola Mist Guardian's mouth. Their tongues tangled for a brief moment. Byakuran's tongue slipped passed Mukuro's, and pushed as far back as it could. The blush returned to tint Mukuro's cheeks. Passer byers were gawking at the display of affection between the two men.

"I needed that." Byakuran grinned, "As for your question about breakfast we'll be eating at the mansion."

The Illusionist caught his breath, and finished up with his coffee. He tossed the plastic cup in a nearby trash can.

"You sure know how to make a public display."  
"Need I remind you that you willingly contributed?"  
The blue haired man placed his hands on Byakuran's shoulders, "Less talking, more walking."  
"In that case-" The white haired man turned around, and swept his lover off his feet, literally.

Mukuro was being carried bridal style in Byakuran's arms. The Illusionist gave up. Resting his head on Byakuran's chest, he felt comfortable and safe.

"Huh, I expected more of a protest."  
"I can be unruly if you'd like." The blue haired man shot back.  
"Contrary to what you might think, I wasn't complaining."

The walk to and from the hospital was a mild one, but they already arrived at the mansion. Byakuran didn't bother to put Mukuro down. He carried him through the main entrance all the way to the dinning hall. There was a huge spread of breakfast items. A few of Byakuran's guardians were already seated at the long dinning table. Ghost and Kikyo were the only two missing. Byakuran set Mukuro down in order for the both of them to take their seats. Once the Millefiore boss was seated everyone dug into the selection of food.

The blue haired man was relieved that there were six people in total to eat most of the food. If it had just been Byakuran and himself the amount of food wouldn't have looked like it depleted at all. Mukuro grabbed a sweet roll, spreading a small amount of butter onto it. When he was finished with the roll a couple of pieces of bacon caught his eye.

Protein would do his stomach some good. He only grabbed three pieces of bacon, but that proportion was high enough in fat all on its own. Mukuro washed the bacon down with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure you've eaten enough?" Byakuran asked as the dinning table was being cleared off, and wiped down.  
"There was plenty of food. I would have taken more if I needed to."  
"True..." Byakuran didn't sound entirely convinced.

Mukuro was about to say something else to ease Byakuran about what little food he ate until a marshmallow was popped into his mouth. He chewed the fluffy treat his lover adored so much, and swallowed.

"That makes me feel a little better. I'll make sure that you eat a big lunch when the time comes." The white haired man popped a few marshmallows into his own mouth.  
"Now that breakfast is over, where to next?" The Illusionist was curious to know.  
"We're going into town! There are a lot of amazing places that I can personally show you. Plus, I want to make it up to you since your first experience wasn't too great."

Mukuro embraced Byakuran. Meanwhile, Byakuran rested his chin on Mukuro's shoulder.

"Lead the way." The Vongola Mist Guardian said to his lover.

* * *

 **It seems Byakuran and Mukuro's date will be continued into the next chapter. I apologize for not touching base upon what Byakuran wants Torikabuto to do in this chapter. I'll be writing that into the next chapter as well. Making chapter 8 a chapter to look forward to. Reviews wanted, please and thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I suppose it would be more fair of me to announce this at the beginning rather than at the end of the chapter. Caught In The Middle will officially be on hiatus for an estimated two weeks. This is only because I'll be going on vacation. I don't want you guys to think that this is the end, and that I'm never updating this again. I'm going far away from home for vacation, and simply won't have the means to write chapter nine until I return. Please bare with me until then. (All of the rights for Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano-san.)**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ghost asked the mint haired man.  
"The medics did what they could, and that's good enough for me. Although, I imagine that I will be needing some bed rest."  
"That's a given."

Kikyo wanted to come right out, and ask Ghost how he felt about the Vongola Mist Guardian. What he didn't want to do was pose the question out of the blue. It would be too awkward otherwise. He needed to figure out what to say to lead them to that topic.

"Has Byakuran-sama gone out yet?"  
"Yes, he and Mukuro-san left about twenty minutes ago."  
"Speaking of Mukuro, what do you think about him?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't normally have much interaction with him to begin with."  
"What about in your parallel world?"  
"Even then. However, in my world I did develop somewhat of an interest in the Vongola Mist Guardian. I never pursued after him because of what happened."  
"Go on."  
"Mukuro-san fell in love with his boss. They had a difficult time hiding their relationship from all the other guardians. Soon the word spread, and enemies took advantage of it. Mukuro-san died in battle protecting Tsunayoshi-kun."  
"And so, you decided to cast off your feelings?"

Ghost cupped Kikyo's face in his hands. The mint haired man wondered what sort of answer this was. The yellow haired man kissed Kikyo. He showed the mint haired man what his true current feelings were. Ghost's lips were soft and warm, almost a comfort. Then, it hit Kikyo what was happening. He pulled back from the kiss, and held up his hand with the intention of slapping Ghost. For some reason he couldn't follow through with the slap.

"It's wrong to take advantage of someone while they are recovering. Leave. Now!"

There was no point in agitating the Cloud Guardian further. For now, Ghost would be taking his leave, but he planned on stopping by again later. Kikyo's heart was racing. All from a little kiss. The mint haired man wished he could find someone to talk to about all of this.

"This ice cream is delicious!"  
"I wouldn't know since my arms are about to fall off."  
"You're the on that agreed to carry my bags, remember?"  
"I wish I could have foreseen that you would want to do this much shopping."  
"I needed a bit of change in my wardrobe." Mukuro stuck his tongue out playfully.

The couple stopped to take a break by a bench. Byakuran set the shopping bags down, and took a big bite of the ice cream cone. Little did they know a group was following them around. They heard that the Millefiore boss would be out today, but they didn't know who the blue haired one with the mismatched eyes was. Meaning they had no idea what he was capable of either. It didn't matter to them because he wasn't their target.

"Jeez, that was a pretty big bite. You might as well finish it at this rate."  
"Don't mind if I do." Byakuran snatched the ice cream cone, and finished eating it.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

Shots were being fired. Mukuro got hit by a few of the bullets, and went down.

"Mukuro!" Byakuran called out.  
"Don't...worry...about m-me."  
"Idiot! Why did you shoot at that one!? It's the white haired man that we're after!" The superior of the group yelled at one of his men.

The Millefiore boss was getting closer to the group's hiding spot. The men repositioned their guns, aiming them at Byakuran. In a blind rage Byakuran continued to gain on them. The next shot went off. The white haired man wasn't given enough time to dodge the bullet. The bullet was lodged in Byakuran's stomach. He looked down at the wound almost as if to confirm he'd been hit. He coughed up blood, and fell to his knees.

"We did it...We got him! The head of the Millefiore is going to be no more!" The superior cried out triumphantly.  
"Impressive, I'd say it was convincing enough."  
"With a claim like that I would hope so."

The superior didn't recognize the two voices. He turned around coming face to face with the two that had just been gunned down. The gunned down bodies already disappeared. Mukuro gripped his trident in his hands. Byakuran's white dragon hovered close to its master.

"Retreat!" The superior shouted to his men.

It was too late. Mukuro distracted the enemy with more of his illusions. Meanwhile, Byakuran was cutting them down one by one with his powers. The encounter was over within less than three minutes.

"Phew, I don't know about you, but I worked up quite the appetite. How does lunch sound right about now?" Byakuran turned, and ended up catching the blue haired before he could hit the ground, "What's wrong?"  
"I think I ended up overexerting myself."  
"I'm not surprised. We need to remind ourselves that you just came out of the hospital this morning."

Mukuro stood himself upright. He just needed a moment to feel better. Byakuran ran over to the bench to grab their shopping set out to find a restaurant to have lunch at.

The blue haired man ultimately decided to order a garden salad. His lover settled on a deli sandwich.

"Should we be anticipating another attack like that one?"  
"I hope not, but just to be on the safe side probably." Byakuran said before sipping at his drink.

Anymore interruptions, and the Millefiore boss might just lose it. He didn't need Mukuro to strain himself any further today. Except maybe for _that_. Byakuran caught the blue haired man gazing at him.

"Something you need to ask me?"  
"Is there a reason I didn't see Kikyo at breakfast?"

He wasn't in the mood to discuss his Cloud Guardian. Although, if Mukuro really wanted to know then Byakuran had no intention of hiding the details from him.

"I went full out, and beat on him with the majority of my techniques. Yet my power didn't land him in a hospital room. Our medics are better than I give them credit for."

Mukuro was having mixed feeling until he remembered his own horrid experience.

"I guess I shouldn't have brought that up." Mukuro forked some of the salad into his mouth.  
"You're right. I brought you out here to enjoy the day, not dwell on unpleasant memories."

To change the subject the Vongola Mist Guardian opted to tell his lover some stories from when his gang visited him in the hospital. For example, Fran thought it would be a good idea to get his master a book on tropical fruit. The cover of the book showcased pineapples. Chikusa got even with Fran for him because of the ridiculous joke.

By the time they were originally going to leave the diner Byakuran decided he had to order dessert first.

"Did you have to rush me?" Byakuran asked around a bite of strawberry shortcake.  
"Any longer in there, and you would have ordered one of every dessert off of their menu."  
"I'll make it up to you by guaranteeing that you'll love where we're going next."

The destination was bustling with people, but there was also fish as far as the eye could see. Byakuran brought his lover to an aquarium. They started out where all the different kinds of seahorses we located. The colors of each individual seahorse was brilliant in its own way. The further into the aquarium they went showed that all the fish exhibits were broken up by regions, and there were a lot of regions to cover.

"I never imagined a single aquarium could be this large." Mukuro was astonished.  
"And we've barely scratched the surface of the entire place."

They were taking their time through the European fish. That alone took an estimated forty-five minutes. The two of them agreed that it would be best to jump to a smaller scaled exhibit, which happened to be the one for the jellyfish. Not far from the jellyfish was the shark tanks. They moved on to take a look at the sharks.

"Heh, I don't think this one likes me very much." Byakuran pointed to a shark that seemed to be glaring at him.  
"Kind of reminds me of Squalo-san."

The shark pressed itself right up against the glass where Byakuran was standing.

"VOOIII! Did some say my name!?"  
"Hey, look over there!" Yamamoto pointed to the couple by the sharks.

Mukuro turned around to see the baseball fanatic, and the Varia captain walking towards them.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." The blue haired man said.  
"I'm just indulging the brat since he came over here from Japan to visit."  
"Have you guys gone over to see the Koi pond yet?" Yamamoto asked the couple.  
"No, we haven't made it over to the Asian region." Byakuran jumped into the conversation.

Yamamoto grabbed Mukuro by the hand to lead the way to the Koi pond. The white haired man, and the silver haired man lagged behind because Squalo wanted to talk to Byakuran.

"How are things going for the two of you?" Squalo whispered the question to Byakuran.  
"Fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Word travels fast, that's why."  
"We're handling everything pretty well. Plus my trump card is already in effect."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"As you said, word travels fast. I'm sure you'll find out in due time."

That was one thing that pissed Squalo off about Byakuran. It was how secretive he was, and the way he could easily dodge questions. Not that Squalo was seriously concerned about the couple's situation. Curiosity was what got the better of him. The silver haired man, and the white haired man eventually caught up with Mukuro and Yamamoto. The four of them toured the rest of the aquarium together. Byakuran asked the other two if they would be interested in having dinner with them. The Vongola Mist Guardian certainly didn't mind. Squalo and Yamamoto accepted the dinner proposal.

A classy restaurant was a good way to end their day out. Byakuran pushed the shopping bags underneath the dinner table.

"I meant to ask earlier why you guys have so many shopping bags." Yamamoto wondered.  
"They're all his." Byakuran pointed an accusing finger at his lover, "Keep in mind that I have a few items in the bags, but it's mostly his."  
Mukuro shrugged his shoulders, "I'm ashamed of nothing."  
"I'm glad this brat's not that expensive." Squalo jerked a thumb towards the black haired man.

Yamamoto smiled in response. When the food was brought to the table it took everyone no time to begin eating. It took a lot out of them to travel around the huge aquarium so they were really hungry. There was several minutes of silence in order for them to eat something before resuming conversation.

"I'm surprised that Xanxus is letting you stay in the Varia hideout." Byakuran said to Yamamoto.  
"Are you kidding me!? The boss kicked him out as soon as he showed up on our doorstep."  
"Squalo's right. I'm staying in a nearby hotel, but I'm allowed to visit the hideout."  
"Heh, that sounds just like Xanxus." Mukuro smirked.  
"In actuality, Squalo is gonna walk me to the hotel after this, and then return home."  
"I should make him walk to the hotel by himself. He's just fortunate enough that it's on the way back."

It was easy to tell that Squalo was just putting up a front. He cared about Yamamoto more than he lead on in front of other people. The baseball fanatic was one of many people that Squalo could tolerate. Once everything was said and done the group of four said their goodbyes, and parted ways at the restaurant. Mukuro had the shopping bags draped around his arms on the way back.

"I know I've been poking fun at you all day, but I can still carry those." Byakuran was getting ready to grab a hold of plastic handles.  
Mukuro moved just out of the white haired man's reach, "I owe you this much. However, if my arms get tired enough I won't hesitate to hand them over to you. How does that sound?"  
"Works for me."

The town was really beautiful in the evening. It was dark enough for the lights to illuminate the town. It almost looked like they were in the city. Although, the city was several hundred miles away, and it was impossible that they could have walked that far in a day.

"Byakuran?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for this, really. Today's events took a lot off of my mind. I didn't expect everything to go so smoothly. We didn't even have to worry about another assassination attempt."  
"It's too early to thank me now."  
"Why?"  
"You'll have to wait, and see when we get home."

There was a pang of excitement in the Illusionist's chest. He couldn't imagine what else might happen. The rest of the walk home was an agonizing waiting process. The blue haired man stopped himself from sprinting through the door with his bags. Byakuran opened the door, and they mad their way inside.

"You can set the bags down wherever. I'll send for someone to pick them up to wash them later. And do me a favor, wait down here for a few minutes."

Mukuro watched Byakuran disappear from sight up the stairs. He laid the bags down before removing his boots.

'Damn, he must be hiding something from me. He built up my excitement on purpose, but now he wants me to wait. I'm getting a little impatient here. I like to think that I hide it well though.'

Byakuran's Storm Guardian descended the stairs.

"The boss is ready for you now."

Mukuro nodded and headed up the stairs. He walked to their bedroom because it would have been odd if Byakuran was waiting for him anywhere else. The blue haired man couldn't help but notice the Millefiore Mist Guardian was standing across the hallway. The masked man was about twelve feet from their room. Mukuro chose to ignore that he was there, and entered into his and Byakuran's room. He closed the door behind him once he was inside. Byakuran was already stripped down, and waiting at the foot of their bed.

"I guess I don't get the fun of undressing you."  
"No, but I get the fun of undressing you."

Mukuro walked right to where the white haired man was seated. Byakuran lifted the shirt right over his lover's head. The shirt was discarded to the floor. He trailed kisses down Mukuro's body. When he reached the top of his lover's pants, he undid them by using his teeth. Byakuran grabbed the back of Mukuro's pants, and slid the article of clothing down his legs along with his boxers.

The Millefiore boss grabbed some lubricant that was resting behind him. He slathered it on his fully erect member. Mukuro had a good idea where this was going. The blue haired man positioned himself in a way that when he would sit down on Byakuran's lap, the white haired man's member would slide up easily through his entrance. Byakuran began gently thrusting into his lover.

"H-Hey, what happened to me...not t-taxing myself?"  
"That's why I'm taking it slow. I'll do most of the work, and you can sit back enjoying the pleasure."  
"What if I...e-end up not wanting t-to...get out of bed tomorrow?"  
"I'll let you laze around the whole day, and cater to your every need."

Byakuran's thrusting got a little faster. He was leaving marks on Mukuro's neck and shoulders. His hands were preoccupied with his lover's perked nipples. Mukuro closed his eyes, and let his head rest on Byakuran's chest. His own member was being neglected, and he wanted to fix that. Suddenly, a wet cavern engulfed his length. The source of the wet cavern began sucking him off. Mukuro opened his eyes to see Byakuran finally giving his cock some attention. But wait, how was that possible? To the Vongola Mist Guardian's knowledge, his lover was still thrusting inside of him.

"Oh, so you've noticed Torikabuto's real illusion. He owed me a favor so I asked him to make a real illusion of myself. I figured you would enjoy a nice threesome."

These feelings of pleasure were almost overwhelming. Mukuro gripped the bedsheets on either side of the real Byakuran. To intensify the situation the white haired man pinched both of Mukuro's nipples at the same time.

"Nnh! Haahh...B-Byakuran."

The illusionary Byakuran took his mouth away from the Illusionist's member. He placed his thumb at the slit, and pressed down. Precum beaded down from the blue haired man's member. Mukuro was panting to catch his breath. The real Byakuran thrust deep into his lover to hit his sweet spot. Simultaneously, the illusionary Byakuran gave Mukuro's swelling cock a tight squeeze.

"Hff...Hahh! Feels...s-so good!"

The sticky white fluid spurted from the Vongola Mist Guardian's member. Byakuran came inside his lover. The illusionary Byakuran disappeared when his part was fulfilled. The white haired man leaned back onto the bed taking Mukuro with him.

"I...don't want...to move." The blue haired man said breathlessly.  
"I can stay inside you all night." The Millefiore boss replied happily.  
"On second thought..." Mukuro rolled off of his lover.

Byakuran's liquids freely leaked out from his entrance.

"Want me to lick you clean?" The white haired man hoped the answer was a yes.  
"I want sleep..." The blue haired man moved himself further up the bed to curl into a ball.

Byakuran licked the sticky fluid off a sleeping Mukuro. There were only a few places his tongue couldn't reach.

"Good night." The Millefiore boss whispered to his Illusionist.

He kissed his lover on the cheek before snuggling up against him. The two of them slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

 **I hope this was a satisfying enough chapter considering the wait time for chapter nine. I'll try my best to make chapter nine worth the wait when I can. Please feel free to leave a review, and thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back from vacation, and the hiatus has been lifted! For now...Just kidding ^^" I think the only way this story could go back on hiatus is if I get behind in my schoolwork. I'm usually pretty good about keeping up with that sort of stuff. And of course, all rights reserved to Akira Amano-san for Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Kikyo was feeling upset the very next day. He had a hunch that Ghost would have been back to check on him at least one more time. Alas, Ghost never did drop by for another visit. It was possible that the yellow haired man got caught up in some personal business. Perhaps he needed to see Verde because his body was malfunctioning. Well, maybe malfunctioning wasn't the right word to use, but still. Kikyo felt too horrible to pull himself out of bed, but he found himself needing to see The Millefiore Lightning Guardian.

"Maybe I can talk to...No, he probably doesn't want to see me, let alone speak with me."

The mint haired man slumped down into a mound of pillows. The pillows were serving as comfortable back support. There was a knock on Kikyo's door.

"Who is it?" He had more excitement to his voice than he meant to add.  
"You're in higher spirits than I thought you'd be." Zakuro said as he opened the door.  
"Oh, it's just you."  
"Way to hurt my feelings, and here I was kind enough to bring you something to eat."  
"Set it down where there's room. I'm not very hungry at the moment."  
"Ungrateful lovesick bastard...A simple thank you once in awhile would suffice..." The Millefiore Strom Guardian muttered under his breath.

Kikyo grabbed an apple from the plate Zakuro set down. He mustered the little strength he did possess to chuck the apple at the back of Zakuro's head.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." The red haired man rubbed at the back of his head.

The mint haired man let out a sigh, and rested his chin in the palms of his hands. He looked up to see that Zakuro forgot to close his bedroom door. Kikyo happened to glimpse a blue haired male passing through the hallway.

'If I don't call out to him now then I may never get another chance to speak with him. He might not comply with my request, but I'll never know until I try.', "Wait, Mukuro Rokudo!"  
"The one and only. Now tell me, what in the world do you want?" The blue haired man with a thin frame leaned against the entryway with his arms folded over his chest.  
"I need to speak with you about something. That is, if you would be willing to hear me out."  
"I suppose you are too injured to attack me. Oh wait, you were so disgusted by me you had someone else do that for you. How silly of me to have forgotten. I mean it only landed me in the hospital, which is better than being dead."  
By that point Kikyo couldn't look directly at Mukuro, "If you don't want to talk all you had to say was no..."

It wasn't originally the blue haired man's intention to take it that far, but once he started talking to Kikyo he couldn't stop himself. It was like he lost his filter. Although, he felt a lot better now that that was out of his system.

"That was me blowing off some steam, but if you still want to talk I'm all ears."

Kikyo couldn't hold that against him. The Vongola Mist Guardian's words definitely hurt, but thinking about his own past actions to tear the two lovers apart made him cringe with disappointment in himself.

"I think you will actually like what I have to say."  
"You sound very confident about that. My curiosity has been piqued." Mukuro shut the bedroom door to stop anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation.  
"I've decided to give up on Byakuran-sama. I'll be leaving the two of you alone from now on."

It took Mukuro a long time to figure out what to say to that statement. He was shocked to hear those words coming from the Millefiore Cloud Guardian. This had to be some kind of trap, and Mukuro wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for it. He suddenly had plenty of words to say to Kikyo after the shock wore off. Before the blue haired man could say anything the turning of the doorknob had the two men turning their attention to who might be on the other side.

Ghost stepped into the room, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"  
"No, don't worry about it. You look great by the way. Byakuran was telling me a little bit about how you got a physical body, but I haven't seen the real deal until now."  
"Thanks, I'm really pleased with how it turned out. I owe Verde for this wonderful opportunity."

Mukuro noticed the way Kikyo's face darkened when Ghost came into the room. He could easily see what was going on, and it turned out that confession wasn't a trap after all. The blue haired man gave Kikyo a devilish look that said he fully understood the situation. Mukuro winked, and actually wished the mint haired man good luck.

"I'll make my exit now seeing as I need to drop by Byakuran's office soon." The Illusionist turned to leave.  
"Hold on! Can't you stay just a bit longer?" Kikyo wasn't sure he could handle being alone with Ghost right now.

The two of them started silently mouthing words to one another. Ghost on the other hand, couldn't read lips. Leaving him confused as to what they were saying.

'Am I supposed to stay here and be your wing man?' The blue haired man mouthed the question to the mint haired man.  
'I've just finally made up my mind about what I wanted to do. It's too soon for me to be able to confront him alone.'  
'There is absolutely no good reason why I need to stay and help out with this.'  
'What if I give you one?'  
'Probably still wouldn't be able to convince me.'  
"Can someone clue me in on what you guys are talking about?" Ghost asked.  
"Kikyo here was just telling me that he changed his mind. Looks like I'm free to go." Mukuro swiftly fled from the room.

He let out a breath of relief once he realized his escape was successful. Wondering down the hall he stopped at his lover's office. Not bothering to knock, Mukuro let himself in without a word. Byakuran looked up from his position on the couch. He was on a snack break, and had no desire to be disturbed. That is until he realized who it was that came walking into his office without permission.

"I've got some promising news." Mukuro took a seat that was opposite of the couch Byakuran was sitting on.  
"You've come to relieve some of my stress while I'm on break? How kind of you." The white haired man had a wide grin plastered on his face.  
"Think about pleasure a little later if you don't mind. I just thought I should let you know that Kikyo seems to have really taken an interest in Ghost. What I witnessed a few minutes ago tells me Ghost is having similar feelings towards Kikyo."  
"I thought it might happen eventually, but to think that he put us through hell before something like that could take place. Are you sure I have to wait on that pleasure?" Byakuran had a pleading look in his eyes.  
"You'll just have to take care of it by yourself." Mukuro wasn't feeling too much sympathy for his lover.

The white haired man lifted himself up off the couch, and walked over to Mukuro. He rested a hand on his lover's cheek. Byakuran lifted Mukuro's chin up with his free hand drawing the blue haired man into a kiss. When their lips met Byakuran moved the hand he had on Mukuro's cheek down to his hip. His fingers stretched over to fiddle with the buckle of the blue haired man's belt. Byakuran wanted to pull Mukuro up into a standing position just to lay him down on his desk. His fantasies were interrupted when an annoying sound went off.

The kiss was broken, and Mukuro asked, "What exactly does that sound mean?"  
"That's the alarm. It means we're under attack. Not just our underground base either. The whole mansion is at risk of being invaded."

Ghost was hesitant to leave Kikyo alone considering he was still freshly injured, but he knew what that alarm was for. Locking Kikyo's bedroom door from the inside didn't provide him with much ease because who knew what sorts of weapons the enemy had with them. Some simple explosives could easily blow a wooden door away. He clicked the locks into place anyways before he left.

Kikyo was somewhat grateful for the alarm only because he still didn't have the courage to speak his mind to the yellow haired man. However, the alarm was also nerve wracking. He could not participate in acting as a defense against the new coming enemy. Being useless was not something Kikyo liked to feel, but staying holed up in his room was better than getting in the way. There was an argument forming outside of Kikyo's room. Fortunately the voices were familiar.

"I can fight too! There is no reason to keep me hidden while a battle ensues." From the sounds of it that was Mukuro.  
"And what if they happen to be here for you? I'm sure another stay in the hospital wouldn't be very appealing. Yet it's more than likely where you'll end up if they get their hands on you." This coming from Kikyo's boss.  
"This is my home too, and I'll do my share to protect it!"  
'I sometimes forget how stubborn the two of us can be. Butting heads every now and again is a given.' Byakuran thought to himself while he gave in to his lover's decision.

The two of them were on the move to join Byakuran's guardians. There were unfamiliar men everywhere. Hitting the level of the first floor was where most of the battles were taking place. A mass of illusions was taking up at least half of the first floor. Lines of fire were laced throughout the tiled floor. Wave after wave of water engulfed the enemy. Limbs were scattered about in one corner of a room, but Daisy was still effectively in one piece as he should be. The only element that didn't seem to be active, besides obviously the Cloud, was the Lightning element.

When Ghost didn't have a physical body he never used his element to fight. The problem he faced now was not being able to drain other people's Flames. He must have lost the ability when he gained his new body. Verde had warned him in advance that parts of him could be different. Now he would have to learn how to harness using his Lightning Flame, but this would not be the battle to do it. He needed more time, and with enemies attacking left and right no one was going to give him the luxury.

"Now that we're here feel free to give Torikabuto a hand, and bust out some of your own illusions."  
Mukuro nodded in agreement, "Right."

Byakuran figured it was about time to bust out his own techniques. Although, when he made his presence known the enemy stopped fighting altogether. They gathered in a large group retreating out of the Millefiore mansion.

"What a bunch of cowards." Zakuro was feeling triumphant.  
'Something is off about this.' Byakuran couldn't put his finger on it though...Until he was able to deduce what the enemy had in mind, "Everyone! Upstairs! Now! And cover both your mouth and nose while you're at it!"

His warning was seconds too late. Simultaneously a smoke bomb and sleeping gas covered the first floor. The smoke was too thick to see anything, and inhaling even the slightest amount of the sleeping gas would knock a person out cold. The enemy probably retreated earlier to fully equip themselves for these conditions. They went back into the mansion is search of two specific people. Their boss would not be too happy with them if the retrieval happened to be unsuccessful.

"Over here!"  
"We need that one, and..."  
"The other one is over there!"  
"Grab them both, and let's get out of here. The sooner we report back to base the better." Byakuran faintly heard the voices say before he blacked out.

All the noise from earlier died down. The Millefiore Cloud Guardian could only hope that meant their side won. Knowing everyone else they would surely have the enemy fleeing for their lives. At best their side might have suffered a few casualties.

'I should get some sleep. Someone will tell me the details later.'

Kikyo gave one last look at the food near his bed. Shaking his head he had still not found his appetite. He laid on his back finding that he wasn't very comfortable. He carefully rolled on his side. The mint haired man shut his eyes, and pulled the blankets close to his body for warmth. It did not take him long to fall asleep.

Everyone on the first floor woke up a few hours later. The place was one giant mess. Byakuran would need to hire someone to fix the disaster that befell his mansion. A few of his other men got in touch with him to say that the underground base was surprisingly in great condition. It seemed the enemy had no interest in the underground base at all.

"Did those guys come here just to total my mansion?" Byakuran knew that couldn't be the case.  
"Boss?"  
"What is it Tori-kun?"  
"Ghost and Mukuro are nowhere to be found." The masked man hadn't wanted to break the news to his boss, but this was important.  
"Vindice...Kikyo...Those bastards...Why is everyone after my Muku-chan!?" He let out a breath of irritation, "I can't figure out why they would want Ghost too."  
"They did use a smoke bomb." Zakuro said.  
"You're point being?"  
"His point being...th-that they were probably...after you, a-and not Ghost. It was foolish...of them...t-to use a smoke bomb. They sh-should have known that b-besides the hair...you and Ghost...l-look a lot alike, Byakuran-sama." Climbing down the stairs made Kikyo feel worse than he could have imagined.  
"What are you doing out of bed? You're still recovering." Byakuran was taking a stern tone with his subordinate.  
"I...got comfortable, and e-even fell asleep...Only for about ten minutes though...C-curiosity got the better o-of me...I wanted to see how...the s-situation turned out down here."  
"You already known that Ghost and Mukuro were taken hostage. I need the five of you to stay here, and guard the mansion. They might make a surprise attack while I'm gone especially since it's me that they want. Little do they know I'll be on my way to see them soon enough."  
"There's no way you could know where they are!" Bluebell pointed out.  
"I recognized the insignia they all wore." There was a glint in Byakuran's eyes.  
"Which family?" The mint haired man wanted to know.  
"They're with that bastard Chiaro that I'm pretty sure I killed." The Millefiore boss couldn't wait to tear a family like that one apart, "As I said earlier, you five are to stay here just in case. I'll be leaving."  
"Take me with you!" Kikyo demanded, "Please, Byakuran-sama..." He looked down at the floor knowing full well that he shouldn't be making demands to his boss.  
"You'll end up getting in my way. I mean, look what walking down a flight of stairs did to you."  
"I...need to know that Ghost is okay." The white haired man could plainly see the desperation in his Cloud Guardian's eyes.  
Byakuran ran his fingers through his spiky white hair, "Fine, but if you mess up it's on 're lucky I'm willing to carry you on my back.

The two of them walked outside of the mansion leaving the other four behind. A pair of wings grew from Byakuran's back. Unless one were to have a strong intuition it would be almost impossible to tell that the pair of wings were made up of Flames. They looked genuinely like soft feathered wings. Ghost really had changed Kikyo. On any normal day the mint haired man would feel blessed to be given the chance to ride on his boss' back while they flew through the air. Right now, all he cared about was seeing Ghost again.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Their boss yelled at the group of men, "You find me the lover of the Millefiore boss, but not the actually Millefiore boss! I didn't want one of the man's damned guardians! Now we have a useful hostage, and one useless hostage. Idiots, the lot of you! I don't care what you do with the Millefiore Lightning Guardian, and make sure not to screw this order up; bring the lover to my room later."

The men nodded, and left their boss' room in a hurry. There was no reason to make the man's temper flare more than they already had.

"Chiaro...you were a pathetic Right Hand Man that really did die a dog's death. However, I will admit that you have great taste. Or rather, the Millefiore boss has great taste. The legendary Illusionist should be a lot of fun to toy with." The man chuckled to himself.

He was thinking of ways he could make the man named Ghost useful. He did bare some resemblance to Byakuran. Too bad for his men that a resemblance was not enough to get them off the hook for their mistake. Maybe he would keep the yellow haired man around. There might be a future use for him. The indecisive boss called his men up to let them know he wanted to cancel the plans of disposing Ghost.

Mukuro woke up in a dark uncomfortable place. His back was killing him. It was like someone had been handling him roughly. He slowly rose to his feet, and decided to feel his way around the dark area. The Vongola Mist Guardian wasn't known to panic in unknown situations like this. His hand brushed something solid and warm.

'Is someone else in here with me?', "Excuse me, are you awake perchance?" For all Mukuro knew he could be talking to wall, but walls never generally felt warm.  
"You're finally awake. It seems neither of us are in a horrible condition."  
The blue haired man listened closely to the voice, "Is that you Ghost?"  
"Yes it is."

Mukuro felt relief flooding through his body. At least he wasn't alone in all of this. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness it looked like they were locked in a prison cell. The only thing in the cell besides the two of them was a bench built into the stone cold wall. He could tell that he was walking on a soft dirt ground.

"I suppose this is an underground holding cell." A few memories haunted him from Vendicare, but at least there were no water prisons in sight.  
"Looks to be that way." Ghost agreed.

The blue haired man walked up to the door to see exactly what was keeping them in the cell. It felt like some kind of metal to the touch. Maybe steel, but there was no way of knowing for sure. There were a few clicking sounds coming from the other side of the metal door. Like a key was being inserted to undo the locks. The door cracked open to let in a scarce amount of light.

"Lover of the Millefiore boss, we need you to come with us." One of the guards said.  
"What do you plan on doing with him?" Ghost posed the question to the five guards.  
"That is no of your business. You are to remain here, and keep quiet."  
"Aren't you going to fight them off?" The yellow haired man wondered what was running through the Illusionist's mind.  
Mukuro shook his head, "They probably have something already set up to bring me down if I misbehave. I figure I might as well go see why we were brought here in the first place."

With that the guards took Mukuro, and relocked the prison cell. Ghost sat there alone in the darkness pondering over his thoughts.

* * *

 **Chiaro's family is coming back with a vengeance. I've already thought up names for the enemy group, and its leader. I still love receiving reviews if you're willing to leave one, please and thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I almost can't believe this fanfic has made it to double digit chapters. I can certainly thank whoever has read this fanfic for that, and a special thanks to the people that have sent me reviews before. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs solely to Akira Amano-san.**

* * *

The five guards brought the Illusionist to a decorated door. The insignia of the organization was centered on the dark wood. It was clearly stated that the name of the organization was Bloody Syndicate. Mukuro assumed the boss of the syndicate was seated on the other side of the door.

One of the guards shoved him roughly, "Well? Go inside already. Our boss does not like to be kept waiting."  
"Thanks for being the best escorts I've ever had." Mukuro's voice was dripping venomously with sarcasm.

A guard raised his hand to hit some sense into the blue haired man that stood before him. One of his colleagues grabbed his wrist to stop him from following through. Mukuro grinned and let himself into the room, leaving the guards to stand out in the hallway.

"There you are. I was beginning to think my incompetent guards got lost on the way here."

The blue haired man wasn't sure what to say to that. The boss sat at the edge of his desk like it was meant for him to nonchalantly sit there all the time. His long legs dangled down almost touching the ground. Meaning this guy was decently tall. He wore a dark suit, but it was really messy. The man's tie was loose, and the suit jacket was wide open. The button-up underneath the jacket was unbuttoned in random spots. His sleeves were rolled up, and the collar of his shirt was standing up rather than being tucked down.

Tattoos littered both harms. Perhaps the point of rolling up his sleeves was to show them off. There was a thick chain hanging from his neck with the syndicate's insignia for the charm. His hair was short, and gelled back. He had a nasty scar on his left eye that sealed it shut when the wound healed. The man's hair color was a dark brown that matched the deep blue of his eyes. He definitely had character, that was for sure.

"Where are my manners? I should be introducing myself to my lovely captive. I hope you don't take offense to my appearance. I've been...busy, and haven't had the time to straighten myself up. Anyways, my name is Orcus, and welcome to Bloody Syndicate." He offered the Illusionist a warm smile.  
"You want to explain to me why I'm here?"  
"You just cut to the chase, don't you? However, I don't feel the need to answer your question considering you didn't have the courtesy to introduce yourself to me."  
"Mukuro Rokudo, Vongola Mist Guardian. How do you do?"  
"Even decided to include your title? How very kind. Would you like to know my title? I aptly named myself after the Roman Punisher of Broken Oaths."

That wasn't a piece of information Mukuro cared to know. All these formalities had gotten them nowhere. The blue haired man still didn't know why he was here. It would be nice to know why they bothered to capture Ghost too.

'I'm not sure what tricks this Orcus has up his sleeve, but I won't know that he's sealing off my power until I try to use it.'

Mukuro pulled his box weapon out from his coat pocket. He inserted the ring into the box. Nothing happened when the two items came into contact. The Illusionist was far from surprised. He slipped the box back into his coat pocket.

"You don't seem disappointed considering that had no desirable affect." Orcus noticed.  
"I figured something like this would happen, but what I don't know his how you are suppressing my Mist Flames."  
"I had my men inject you with a liquid when they took you from the Millefiore mansion. I'm sure you didn't feel a thing because of the sleeping gas."

The new question was, what sort of a liquid could suppress someone's Flame? There were physical locks for such cases, but not a liquid. To his knowledge it wasn't something the Arcobaleno Verde concocted either. Although, somehow the boss of Bloody Syndicate managed to get his hands on such a dangerous weapon. A liquid of this caliber could possible even stop his lover in his tracks.

"That's the whole point of all of this. You mean to inject Byakuran with this stuff to bring down the Millefiore." Mukuro realized.  
"You really are one intelligent Illusionist to have caught on so fast. The man did kill my Right Hand Man after all."  
"Yes, because of what he did to me." The blue haired man had an edge to his voice that told Orcus he was getting a bit defensive.  
"Simply pin the blame on the Millefiore Cloud Guardian. Everything that's happened up to this point is his fault. The two of us have history together that not even your lover knows about. Let me tell you the story of how the two of us met."  
"I'm not interested in the slightest to hear it."

The brown haired man drew a loaded gun from his desk drawer. He pointed the weapon at the blue haired man. To carry his point across he made sure to visibly flick the safety off.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. Be warned that I'm prone to have an itchy trigger finger. I hope that's enough incentive to want to listen to my story now."

'Best to listen to what this man has to say, and find a way out of this during his explanation. I hate giving up without a fight, but my options have dwindled into nothing.', while he though the Vongola Mist Guardian took a seat.

"Very good. I'm so happy you've decided to comply." The gun stayed pointed at Mukuro even after Orcus started his story from the first time he encountered Kikyo.

"What's your connection with the leader of a syndicate?" They still had a ways to go before reaching Bloody Syndicate's base so Byakuran wanted to strike up some conversation to pass the time.  
"To be honest, I was more acquainted with Chiaro than I was with Orcus." Kikyo admitted.  
"That wasn't what I was asking, and I figure you didn't happen upon their group one day thinking to yourself that they would make great allies."  
"Actually there is some truth to that, believe it or not."

It turned out that a few years back Kikyo was doing some research to see what other powerful groups were out there in Italy. Bloody Syndicate was one name that kept popping up in his search. He thought it would be worth it to spy on the legendary syndicate. What he hadn't anticipated was getting caught while he was spying. That proved how top notch the group was, but the Millefiore Cloud Guardian was stuck.

He didn't have a good handle on his powers at the time, which left him defenseless against Orcus and his men. Although, they did suffer some casualties on that day because the mint haired man tried using his powers anyways. Some of Orcus' men attacked him to stop him from doing more damage. Those were the men that lost their lives. Orcus had the rest of his men stand down.

They waited until Kikyo's Cloud Flames ran out. Once he was nearly drained that's when the enemy captured him, and threw him into their underground holding cell. Then, all the mint haired man could do was figure out how to bargain for his own life. After seeing the display of Kikyo's powers the leader of Bloody Syndicate became interested in the topic of Flames. He wanted to know how they worked, and better yet, how he could stop them from working if the need would ever arise.

Orcus directly told Kikyo that if he could figure out a solution to what he wanted then he would be free to go. The idea got the Millefiore Cloud Guardian thinking. He remembered how Ghost could drain someone's Flame with a single touch. It would be a tricky process, but he wondered if there was a way to get a sample of Ghost's intangible body.

It took the mint haired man a few days to come up with a plausible idea, and the worst part about it was that he was running out of time. The reason being, Orcus decided to set a deadline for Kikyo to come up with an idea. It was literally the day before Bloody Syndicate was going to execute him that the mint haired man came up with something. He could use his Cloud attribute of propagation. Not even Ghost's intangible body should be able to slip through that.

On that note, Orcus let the Millefiore Cloud Guardian return home. He promised that if Kikyo ended up backstabbing him that he would surely come take revenge on the whole Millefiore family. With all of the Millefiore Guardian's getting used to their powers they would surely lose a large scale fight like that. To make matters worse, their boss was out and about to recruit the last two guardians.

"I'm glad we had Ghost by that point in time. Otherwise, I might not be here today." The mint haired man paused the story to say.

Once he was certain that he attained a decent amount of the Millefiore Lightning Guardian's body, Kikyo returned to Bloody Syndicate. He gave the test sample to Orcus, and quickly tried to leave in order for him to be done with these people once and for all. The brown haired man liked the necessary risks the mint haired man took just to spare his own life. He proposed that if the two of them made an oath right then and there that Kikyo, and the family he worked for, would always be safe from Bloody Syndicate.

The mint haired man agreed to the unwritten oath. Afterwards, he would constantly make deals through Chiaro, Orcus' Right Hand Man. One side would have a favor to ask of the other side, and that side would see to it that the job got done. The unwritten oath stayed in place until the day Kikyo had Bloody Syndicate capture the Vongola Mist Guardian.

"I take that back, Orcus would not have cared if I left Chiaro and his men to face off against Kokuyo alone. Our unwritten oath was broken when you killed Chiaro, Byakuran-sama. From the looks of it he only has it out for you though, but it's my fault that you got involved in the first place."  
"I can't believe I never knew of this until now, and it was all because I hadn't been around at the time all of that was taking place. I'll have to show this Orcus that we are much stronger than what we used to be." For the rest of the time the two of them remained silent.

Kikyo could deal with the silence. He put a lot of energy into explaining everything in detail. Now he had a chance to rest, and recuperate. He knew the leader of the syndicate would not be pleased to see him, but here he was again taking risks. This time he was risking it for someone he cared about, and not himself.

Mukuro recieved roughly the same story in less detail. That was because Orcus didn't know as much as Kikyo had. When he was finished he set his gun down on the desk. The blue haired man took note that he didn't bother putting it back in the drawer.

"Now you know, and in a way I'm getting back at Kikyo too. I remember how he had the hots for his boss. Killing the Millefiore boss would cause the both of you despair."  
"What about Ghost? What part does he play in all of this?" It could prove advantageous for them that Orcus was not up to date on who Kikyo had the 'hots' for.  
"He was a mishap. My men weren't supposed to take him captive too, but here I am, stuck with him anyways. Enough about the past, let's live in the now to see what happens next. I eagerly await your lover's arrival, but until then we need to keep ourselves entertained. Wouldn't you agree?"  
'I really hope this isn't a syndicate full of perverts. Chiaro was bad enough.', "Define entertainment." Mukuro moved away from his seat to stand up.  
"I think you know exactly what I mean."

Orcus moved a few steps forward. Each of his hands held one of Mukuro's wrists. He pinned the blue haired man up against a while. He placed his knee in between Mukuro's legs.

"Resisting never gets anyone anywhere." Orcus purred into the blue haired man's ear.  
"Clearly you've never met someone like me before."

Mukuro swung his head forward, and bashed his forehead on the brown haired man's forehead. Orcus stumbled backwards rubbing at the red mark that was forming. The blue haired man made a break for it. He quickly abandoned Orcus in his office. The leader of the syndicate grabbed his gun from the top of his desk to go after the Illusionist.

"Do not let him escape!" Orcus called to his guards, "Block him off from the beginning of the hallway! Leave no escape routes!"

The five guards from earlier formed a line at the front of the hallway. Mukuro wished he had a weapon on him at the very least. Wishing wasn't going to do him any good right now though.

"That was a stupid move on your part." The brown haired man growled.

Orcus fired two bullets into Mukuro's right leg. The blue haired man dropped down on one knee. Orcus fired another bullet into Mukuro's left leg. He refused to go down, but the pain was catching up to him. Orcus could plainly see how stubborn he was being. He shot another two rounds into Mukuro's left leg. The Illusionist fell flat on his stomach.

"Drag him back to my office. Then, return to your posts." Orcus turned to walk ahead of them while the five guards collected the Vongola Mist Guardian off of the floor.

'I'm in a lot of trouble now...Is it too much to ask for a peaceful life? I suppose someone like me does not deserve something like that, but still...', Mukuro was losing his strength to fight back.

"We're here, and it's about time too." Byakuran said to his Cloud Guardian as they landed in front of Bloody Syndicate's base, "Are you able to walk on your own?"  
Kikyo carefully jumped down from his boss' back, "I think I'll be alright." He took a few steps forward, and steadied himself out.  
"Marvelous, now let's make a grand entrance these guys couldn't possible forget." The white haired man already had both his white, and his black dragon at his side.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I do feel that this fanfic is getting close to the end. Unless I can come up with more scenarios to add on to the story, but I don't want it to feel too drawn out. So maybe a rough estimate is two or three more chapters. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks (^.^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I jumped around from three different scenarios in the chapter, and that's all I really have to say. Ghost's scenario only happens once, but he appears a lot more in this chapter than you might think. Ooops, seems I had more to say than I originally thought. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in the slightest, all rights belong to Akira Amano-san. :3**

* * *

The guards threw Mukuro into the room after their boss strode in. The wall alone was not enough to support him. The blue haired man's legs folded underneath of him, forcing all of his weight onto his wounded legs.

'Son of a...!' Mukuro cursed in his head while his fingers dug into the carpeted floor.

He had to shift himself into a more comfortable position. The blue haired man stretched his legs out in front of him so that he could sit on his butt.

"We'll have to remove your pants because not all of the bullets made it cleanly through." Orcus said.

Of course, that was exactly what Mukuro wanted to hear. He was pretty sure that at least two bullets were still lodged in him. The Illusionist would rather roll up his pant legs, but that would apply uncomfortable pressure to the bullet wounds. He pulled his belts off in a few fluid motions.

Mukuro undid the button, and zipper on his pants. He started to slip the fabric down his hips. The brown haired man grabbed the bottom of each pant leg to completely pull the article of clothing free from the blue haired man. Orcus had a look on his face like he was mocking the blue haired man. Mukuro followed Orcus' gaze, and a dark blush crept on to his face.

"I love your choice of undergarments. Seems you are ready to entertain."  
"I had no idea the Millefiore would be under attack when I put them on this morning."

The Illusionist was wearing lacy, and very showy underwear. In his defense he only wore stuff like that because Byakuran would buy it for him. Whenever he actually decided to wear it his lover would instantly get turned on. He had not intention of wearing it for people like Orcus. Mukuro was even more uncomfortable because the material was so thin, and tight that it practically outlined his member.

"How am I supposed to tend to your legs when you are wearing something so enticing?"  
"You're the reason I'm in such a situation." Came the bitter reply from the Vongola Mist Guardian.  
"You shouldn't have run." Orcus grabbed a small switch blade from his back pocket.

He used the blade to work out the two bullets before the wound could close. The brown haired man was cautious when poking the bullets out of Mukuro's legs. His men brought in a roll of gauze. He wrapped the bandages tight against the open wounds. Orcus was satisfied with his work, and tossed the remaining gauze on top of his desk.

"Where do we go from here my little captive?" The Bloody Syndicate boss asked.  
"It would be wonderful if I could have my pants back."  
"Not going to happen." Orcus moved closer to Mukuro.

The blue haired man tried to flinch away from him even though his back was pressed flat against a wall. The movement caused his jacket to slide down his shoulders. Orcus could feel the desire rising within him the longer he spent with the Illusionist. It would be easy to take him as he was right then and there.

Byakuran's dragons combined themselves into one attack to blast their way through the front of the Bloody Syndicate base. The Millefiore boss and his Cloud Guardian stepped through the crumbling wall. The syndicate henchmen surrounded the two of them from the inside, and outside. Byakuran joked about not being the one to pay for repairs on the building. The henchmen held up their weapons aiming to kill. The bullets from the guns went flying. The white haired man simply negated the affect the bullets would have had on them, which meant he matched the power of thousands of firearms.

"Is this the extent of what Bloody Syndicate can do? If so, I'm not impressed in the slightest."  
"Watch your mouth!" One of the men snapped at Byakuran.

He sent a chilling glare at the man to silence him. There were sounds coming from up ahead. Some of the henchmen looked like they were shuffling around to make room for more people to come through. There were three men with a commanding air surrounding them. The trio received high praise from their underlings.

'Three on two isn't a bad match up, but Kikyo needs to be careful otherwise he will just become a liability. I can probably take the three of them on by myself. First, I need to observe what they can do before making my own move.', Byakuran tried to lay out a clear plan in his head.

Ghost heard a crescendo of bullets from up above him. While he was by his lonesome the Millefiore Lightning Guardian was getting the hang of his lightning attributed Flame. He couldn't tell if he was able to drain other's Flames again. He would have to trick a guard into entering his cell for that, and none of the guards returned since they took Mukuro. He assumed there wouldn't be any around for sometime based on the noises from up above him. Unless he could come up with a technique to break the metal door open, he was still held as a captive with no way out.

"Sounds like things are about to get really good." Orcus was referring to the same gunshots Ghost had heard.  
"Don't you need to go down there to take charge of your men?" The Vongola Mist Guardian hoped the answer was a yes.  
"No, I have three trusted soldiers that can do that for me. I hope you're not trying to get rid of me so soon. We've barely begun, and I would be displeased to stop our fun here."  
"You're the only one enjoying this...believe me." The blue haired man had been humiliated, but he was not reduced to begging.

As far as humiliation goes, both of his boots were removed by the brown haired man. That doesn't sound too bad, but the Bloody Syndicate boss did not stop there considering the blue haired man's shirt was wide open. Worst yet, the underwear he wasn't necessarily proud of was currently down around his ankles. Orcus' hungry gaze lingered on Mukuro's exposed body.

"Tell me, am I worse than Chiaro?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it's fair to you're equals."  
"How so?"  
"You don't have a group in here wanting to screw me all at once. On the other hand, Chiaro never had it out for Byakuran like you do."  
"Equals with my deceased Right Hand Man? That's kind of upsetting." Orcus admitted.  
"You can probably find time to cry about it on your own."  
Orcus tugged on the messy blue locks, "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

Kikyo could easily wipe this amount of people out with his Campanula di Nuvola. His own Flames might not agree with him using the technique or else he could run the risk of death. He could try to limit the number of Cloud Bellflowers he produced.

Byakuran looked back at the mint haired man, "I have a rough idea of what you're thinking. The bottom line is, don't do it. It's not worth taking that kind of risk."

The mint haired man caught a glimpse of something in one of the trio member's hand. The fluorescent lighting glared off the tip of the object. The man was moving his hand to throw the object at the white haired man.

Kikyo had no idea what it was, but warning his boss would be better than saying nothing at all, "Byakuran-sama, watch out!"

Byakuran ducked just in time. The new problem was, that now the same object was headed straight for Kikyo. He hadn't been standing very far apart from the white haired man. It wouldn't do him any good, but Kikyo squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes again, and the strange thing was it felt like nothing ever touched him.

Ghost stood in front of the Millefiore Cloud Guardian. From the looks of it the yellow haired man caught the object before it could reach Kikyo. Upon closer inspection the object turned out to be a syringe. Ghost dropped it on the floor, and crushed it underneath his foot. The trio started whispering amongst themselves. They were uneasy with the sudden appearance of one of the hostages. Kikyo was so relieved that he would have fallen to his knees if Ghost had not been there to catch him.

"I hate to say it, but you're happy reunion will have to wait. I need my happy ending too, but that hasn't happened yet." Byakuran told the two of his guardians.  
"Our apologies Byakuran-sama.", Then he asked Ghost, "How did you manage to get here. I assumed you were trapped somewhere with the Vongola Mist Guardian."  
"I was trapped with him at one point. However, the syndicate boss got his hands on Mukuro-san. I only escaped because my Lightning Flames were hot enough to melt the metal of the door. It took me some time to figure out how to do that though. I planned on helping Mukuro-san make a break for it, but I found the two of you first." Ghost explained.  
"What was in that syringe?" Byakuran posed the question to the trio.  
"We are not obligated to tell you." The one in the middle was the first to speak up.  
"I feel like now that it's gone I'll have an even easier time beating the likes of you. Ghost, I'm leaving it up to you to keep an eye on Kikyo. He's your responsibility from here on out."  
The Millefiore Lightning Guardian wrapped a protective arm around the mint haired man, "Understood."

Mukuro could tell that Orcus was dissatisfied. The brown haired man was tasting him all over, but it was difficult for Mukuro to put up a fight. His legs ached, and he could barely feel his Mist Flames returning. Not to mention Orcus' office was well armed. The brown haired man's tongue lingered on the blue haired man's member.

"I might have to start hurting you. That would be more exciting than what we have going now."  
"You're a syndicate full of perverts and sadists? Who would have guessed." Flashbacks of Chiaro were resurfacing.  
"Can't fight back physically, but your comments are as snarky as ever."

He got off of the Illusionist to search through his closets. There was a multitude of weapons hanging on the inside. Orcus selected a shock collar from one of the hooks. Mukuro's heart dropped at the sight of the collar. His disdain for captivity was becoming greater than ever.

"Is there a need for that? It's not like I'm being unruly. Unless you view giving up as unruly."  
"It's true, you're not being unruly. This is an item that I thought would get a rise out of you. I couldn't have been more correct."  
"You can put it away now. The joke's over."  
"I may have wanted a rise out of you, but this here isn't a joke." Orcus held the collar up to emphasize his point.

He moved to hover above Mukuro again. The blue haired man's heart began to race. The collar was inches away from being clasped onto his neck. Mukuro braced himself for the oncoming pain because he needed to move at least one of his legs to shake Orcus off of him. The brown haired man was thrilled with the struggle he was putting up. When his office door came open he was losing the thrill, and took no time at all to become angered by the interruption.

"Idiotic worthless guards..." The Bloody Syndicate boss muttered to himself. He turned around just to shout, "Go away! I'm busy here!"  
"I'm busy too asshole. Let's get this done and over with."  
"Millefiore...? And the useless captive is free!?" Orcus was in complete shock.  
"I was responsible for my own escape thank you very much." Ghost stated.  
Byakuran turned his attention to his lover, "Mukuro, are you okay?" He tried to remain calm about the blue haired man's appearance considering how under dressed he was right now.  
"Fine for the most part. You managed to stop him from putting a shock collar around my neck." As an afterthought he add, "My legs aren't in the best shape."

The white haired man walked towards his lover in order to protect him from the syndicate boss. Orcus was quicker than Millefiore boss when he reached for his gun. He pointed the firearms at Byakuran, and ordered him to stop moving. The white haired man complied with the order.

"That must mean my men were able to inject you with the liquid that suppresses Flames." Orcus couldn't hide his enjoyment in knowing that information. He looked at the Millefiore Guardians, "I assume you wasted your Flames breaking out of the underground cell, and then you had to fight through my men to make it up here." He turned his full attention to Kikyo, "Good to see you again, oath breaker. Once I dispose of your boss you are definitely next on my list. I'm still unsure what to do about your friend though."

Mukuro sadly knew what his fate would be if the situation did not go down well. He would stay at the Bloody Syndicate base being trapped by Orcus. The brown haired man was itching to pull the trigger on the Millefiore boss.

"Dammit...Why didn't your bring the rest of your guardians with you!?" The Vongola Mist Guardian was unable to shout very loudly because he was becoming choked up with many different emotions.  
"I needed them to stay behind to watch our base. Turns out that was a foolish mistake on my part...I'm sorry it turned out this way. If I would have known what I was in for sooner...Forget about it, I'm not here to make excuses." Byakuran said.  
"You put on such a brave front earlier. You probably thought you could trick me into believing you still had a decent amount of your Flames. That is until I pointed a weapon at you. Now all your bravado is gone." Orcus sneered.  
"We can still make it through this Byakuran-sama. If the three of us take him on together." Kikyo said.  
"He won't be satisfied unless I'm dead. Maybe Ghost can pull off a miracle when I'm gone. At least try to. That's all I ask."  
"Enough of this sappy bullshit." Orcus pulled the trigger.

Mukuro closed his eyes, but the sound from the gun echoed around the whole room. The deed was done, and there was nothing he could do about it. The blue haired man couldn't even attempt to stop his tears from falling. Kikyo buried his face in Ghost's chest. Even if he had given up on his love for his boss it still hurt him to know that he was gone, completely removed from their lives.

Orcus turned the gun on the mint haired man, "And finally, it's your turn."

* * *

 **If things happen the way I'm currently predicted them to, then this fanfic should have one more chapter, and maybe a small Epilogue. We'll just have to see when it happens (For all I know the Epilogue could end up another full chapter) . Let me know what you thought of this chapter if you feel like it. Please and thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you enjoyed it in the best way possible. ^^ Even though it is later in the day, here is your Halloween treat from me; the newest Caught In The Middle chapter. Credit to Katekyo Hitman Reborn goes to Akira Amano-san.**

* * *

The bullet left the barrel of the gun. A bolt of lightning stopped it in its tracks. Ghost's fingers were in a snapping position. Either his Flames were replenished or the Millefiore Lightning Guardian tricked Orcus.

"Was that a last attempt to prolong your lives?" The brown haired man asked.  
"My boss ordered me to protect the one I hold dear to the bitter end." The yellow haired man responded.  
"It's a shame he didn't decide to take his own advice." Orcus forced Mukuro to meet his gaze by lifting his chin.

Mukuro tried to mask what he was feeling. He could not allow Orcus to see him in a weakened state. The brown haired man pressed their lips together, almost like he cared enough to take some of the Illusionist's pain away. No matter what he meant by it the blue haired man hated the Bloody Syndicate boss. The turmoil he felt even caused him to harbor a grudge against Kikyo. A lot of this really was his fault or so Mukuro tricked himself into believing.

"You're lucky I'm not in top shape, otherwise I would end your life without hesitation." Mukuro muttered full of malice towards Orcus.  
"I can shove my cock in your mouth to make you shut up." The brown haired man hissed, "I could care less who witnesses me do it."

The trio from before appeared in the office doorway. They looked pleased to see the Millefiore boss dead on the ground. They were ready to take on Kikyo and Ghost.

"Sorry we're late boss. We needed to take some time to recover." One member of the trio said.  
"I'll let you all slide if you dispose of the Millefiore Guardians."  
"What about that one?" The one on the right motioned towards the Vongola Mist Guardian.  
"Leave him be. He's my plaything. Maybe if I'm ever feeling generous enough I'll allow you three to play with him too." To Mukuro he whispered, "Now I'm no longer tied with Chiaro."

That made them all the more eager to fight Kikyo and Ghost. Each of them carried a weapon that they had not used earlier. Before they could make a move Ghost used larger bolts of lightning to electrocute the trio. The three of them dodged with ease because the lightning was slower than it had been when it was used to stop the bullet. The two guardians needed reinforcements at the rate they were going.

A mist started to form at the base of the entryway. It took little to no time for the thick fog to fill the room. The seven in the room could not see a thing. From Orcus' point of view his office was beginning to warp. He heard panicked noises coming from his three men. He wondered what was wrong until he noticed the floor was falling away, leaving an endless void behind. The void swallowed them up.

Ghost, Kikyo, and Mukuro found themselves safe in an entirely different room. The Millefiore Guardians knew Mukuro hadn't the strength to pull that off, meaning another Guardian of Mist was near. Torikabuto appeared in the center of the room. Their relief settled in with the sight of the Millefiore Mist Guardian. The moment was short lived when the depression settled back in to replace any relief. The blue haired man didn't even care that he was still indecent.

"If only you would have arrived sooner...Byakuran-sama might have made it out alive under those circumstances." The mint haired man wept.  
"I need to explain more about his death to the three of you. I do not know how much time we have either. Orcus could figure his way out of my illusion in seconds, minutes, or hours. It is hard to tell which one for certain." The masked man spoke.  
"What is there to explain? He's dead...That's about all there is to it." The blue haired man said.  
"We knew such an extreme measure would greatly impact you, but the fact of the matter is, Byakuran-sama is very much alive."

Torikabuto further explained that Byakuran made the decision to fake his own death. He had not been hit with the liquid that could deplete his Flames. However, he ended up using most of his Flames to fend off the endless amount of henchmen. By faking his death he could hideout somewhere safe in the enemy's base in order to recover enough of his power to defeat Orcus.

"I thought he ordered you to stay back at the mansion." Kikyo was confused about how that part of the plan fell into place.  
"He did, but only in front of you and the other guardians. Beforehand he sought be out personally to tell me that he wanted me to follow him here. I suppose I was to be the backup plan just in case his original plans fell through. Seems he is always one step ahead of the game." Torikabuto explained.  
"How can I believe a story like that when I have no visual evidence?" Mukuro sounded bitter.  
"Visual evidence? We are both illusionist's. Why would you need something as simplistic as visual evidence? Even with your Flames sapped you should have been able to tell the difference between an illusion, and the real deal. For instance-" Kikyo clapped a hand over Torikabuto's mouth to stop him from saying anything further.

It was easy to understand why the Vongola Mist Guardian wasn't on top of things like he usually was. He and Byakuran shared something the blue haired man had never felt for another. Growing up he viewed people as pawns or toys to be used at his disposal, but finding the feelings he shared with his lover changed that. Though that's not to say the two of them ever officially stopped being cruel. Just the thought of losing Byakuran shook him to his core. He never thought it had a high possibility of happening because of how strong the Millefiore boss is.

The masked man moved the mint haired man's hand away from his mouth, "I can take you to him, but when need to remain hidden from prying eyes."

The blue haired man stood up on shaky legs. He used the wall to support himself, especially when he bent down to pull the underwear back up his hips. Afterwards, he tugged his coat up around his shoulders, and zipped it up. That was all he could do to stay covered. He took a few steps forward to see if he could walk. Walking turned out not to be the problem, it was the insistent pain from his wounds.

"I can carry you if that would be easiest." The masked man offered.  
Mukuro brushed him off like the offer was more of a nuisance, "No thanks, I'll do just fine on my own."

Ghost offered Kikyo the same help, but he politely declined. Instead, the mint haired man chose to lean on the yellow haired man when he felt really exhausted. The four of them walked on in silence for the rest of the way. They descended down several flights of stairs. It looked to the blue haired man that they were heading to the underground cell. The cell he and Ghost were in several hours earlier was wide open. Along with the door being mangled. A power was rising as they got closer to the cell. It was to intimidate them had they been enemies.

"Relax Byakuran-sama, I have brought the others to come see you." Torikabuto assured his boss.  
Byakuran let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Glad to hear it. I don't know what I would have done if I needed to fight sooner than planned. Might as well bring them in so they can get a good look at how pitiful I am."  
"As long as Orcus hasn't figured you out then this was all in all a good idea." Kikyo said.

The Illusionist hit the ground almost as soon as he stepped into the cell. He cried harder than ever before while he gripped tightly at his lover's torn clothing. The white haired man slowly put an arm around Mukuro's shoulders.

"You...idiot! I seriously b-began to believe that...you...were dead." The blue haired man tried to steady his voice, but that was impossible for him at the time.  
"I know." Byakuran briefly shut his eyes, "I can understand if you were to hate me after the stunt I pulled." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on top of Mukuro's head, "Just let me promise you that I will end Orcus along with the whole Bloody Syndicate organization."

The blue haired man loosened his grip, and wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. Byakuran was preparing to kiss his lover on more than just the top of his head. Those thoughts were quickly tossed from his mind when a painful right hook connected with his shoulder. The white haired man rubbed at the red spot that was forming.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Byakuran asked in a partially whiny voice.  
"That's the least you deserve for making me worry like that." Mukuro felt a lot of satisfaction from that punch.  
"You're a regular sadist, you know that?"  
"Looks who's talking!"  
"Things are going back to normal more quickly than I thought they would." Kikyo murmured.

If the couple wasn't having sweet moments or sex, then they were bickering with each other. In actuality that was a good sign, and it was better to see the Illusionist in high spirits rather than seeing him depressed. Kikyo had to wonder how long Mukuro was going to ban Byakuran from having sex with him. Then again, his boss was a smooth talker that could get his way when he really tried hard enough.

"How much longer before you are able to fight?" Torikabuto questioned.  
"Probably twenty minutes max. If they find us before then I'll need you guys to keep them busy." He turned towards his lover, "You never did answer me about whether you are okay or not. I know my illusion died before you got the chance to answer, but still."  
"He didn't have the time to do much of anything to me. I mean, he did undress me, and his tongue was in places I would only ever want yours in. He completely forgot about the shock collar thanks to the distraction. Umm, he did force me to kiss him a few times, and then there was that threat he made but never actually did. Thank goodness for that. I'm not in horrible condition to say the least. Now that I know you're alive to boot, I'm pretty okay."  
"What sort of threat did he make?" He wanted to know even though Orcus ended up not going through with it.  
"Something about...shoving his member in my mouth to shut me up." Mukuro mumbled the last part of the sentence.  
The mumble was so limited that only the white haired man heard what was said, "I'm really going to kill him for even suggesting that. I do not plan on holding back." He said between gritted teeth.  
"So, this is where the intruders went into hiding. What was that part about killing me? I would have to disagree, and say that your odds aren't looking too good." Orcus' voice rang out from where the stairs were located, "I'm quickly growing tired of this game, and plan to have my men end it once and for all. Gaius. Constantine. Lucius. Kill the intruders, but remember to bring my captive back to me alive!" He paused briefly, "You'll find that my generals are going to give you a run for your money. They held back the first time you fought them." Orcus warned.  
"Since you claim to have superhumans, what was Chiaro?" From Mukuro's perspective Chiaro was a fairly normal human with twisted desires. Twisted desires weren't very abnormal either.  
"I only kept him around as my Right Hand Man because he was an excellent battle strategist. However, that's where his worth ended."  
"Storm is your fire, rain is your water, and your lightning that is present is very weak. You don't have a chance in hell of winning." Gaius chuckled.

Ghost and Torikabuto stepped in front of the other three. They held the most Flames, which is why they offered to be the trio's opponents. The masked man was already spinning a web of illusions to catch them off guard. Unfortunately, they were not going to fall for the same trick twice. Pillars of fire broke the foundation of the web of illusions. Ghost debated on sending a current through the floor at the enemy. A member of the trio named Constantine had other ideas.

He would lay down a stream of water if the Millefiore Lightning Guardian were to try his idea out. Constantine could use the idea against them, and have Lucius charge the stream with his own lightning instead. All they would have to do is retreat to the stairs to remain unaffected. He knew Gaius would be fond of the idea, but they would have a problem of getting the Vongola Mist Guardian to go to safety with them. It seemed that the entire group was at a stalemate.

"We need to come to a compromise." Lucius stated.  
"A compromise that involves you guys stabbing us in the back? I don't think so." The mint haired man growled.  
"Shut up traitor! Or we can cut out your tongue!" Constantine snapped.  
"I dare you to try." The yellow haired man challenged.  
"That's enough you guys. I'm finally ready to go so just chill out." Byakuran said as he rose into a standing position.

He stepped in front of his guardians with his wings at full span. His white dragon rested its head on its master's shoulder. Byakuran stroked its head like it was the friendliest creature in the world. The white haired man was practically emitting Sky Flames. Now they could get on with the conclusion of this terrible encounter with Bloody Syndicate.

* * *

 **I should probably stop trying to guess, but I think next week's chapter will be the last one. And I can't say how lengthy it's going to be either. Well, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All credit belongs to Akira Aman-san for the amazing work Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"What can you do against the three of us?" Gaius asked. His question was a genuine one, not out of cockiness.  
"I guess you'll find out soon enough." Came Byakuran's simple response.

The trio was not going to hesitate in their attacks against Byakuran. In fact, they wouldn't be giving the white haired man an opening. Constantine held off on using any of his water based attacks, while Gaius and Lucius used a combination of lightning and fire to hit the Millefiore boss with. Byakuran negated the combination attack with an effortless clap of his hands. He was showing them his powers that they did not know about the first time around.

"How can we beat him when he can cancel out everything we throw at him?" Lucius whispered his concern to Constantine.  
"Catching him off guard would probably be the best way to go." Constantine suggested.  
"You three are not ending this sooner than I would have hoped." Orcus was clearly losing patience.

The roots from the white haired man's back were breaching through the hard cold floor. The trio had no idea what was going on or what the roots could signify. In all honesty they were becoming uneasy. A small gray light was casting shadows in Byakuran's cupped hands. It was more effective to slowly build up The Black Flame.

'What am I doing? Am I waiting for an invitation? I can extinguish that measly Flame before it has the chance to grow bigger.', Constantine thought to himself.

Constantine was ready to throw his water at the Millefiore boss. The nice plus to his water techniques was that the water cut into his opponent's flesh like a razor blade. Mukuro dragged himself in front of his lover to prevent any attacks considering Orcus still wanted him alive. Constantine backed down knowing the same fact about the blue haired man.

"Boss, we need permission to hurt your plaything if you intend for us to wipe the rest of them out!" Gaius yelled up the stairs.

It was actually a tough decision for the brown haired man to make. He knew they would probably wind up dead were he to deny Gaius' request. However, he did not want a single mark on the Illusionist's body until he got his own hands on him. Maybe he could strike some kind of deal with the enemy when the trio became defeated. The only real problem he faced was how to go about getting them to agree on letting him keep the Vongola Mist Guardian for himself.

"An answer today would be nice."  
"Don't get snippy with me, Gaius. For that matter, request denied. Do not harm a single hair on Mukuro Rokudo's head." Orcus made his final choice.

While they bickered amongst themselves, Byakuran's Black Flame grew twice the size it was originally. Its color got darker from its growth too. The Black Flame started out as a light gray, and grew into a dark gray. Soon the Flame would live up to its name, becoming a midnight black.

"Did you hurt yourself getting over here?" Byakuran asked out of concern for his lover.  
"We can worry about the condition of my legs later." Mukuro said.  
"Please, spare us, and go after our boss! He's the one that did things to the Vongola Mist Guardian!" Lucius insisted.  
"When you've been reduced to pleading it's obvious that you do not deserved to have your life spared." Ghost stated his opinion.  
"That's a very good point. Plus, your time is about up anyways." The white haired man had a devilish smile on his face.

The Flame was changing to a midnight black. Its size was that of a bowling ball resting in the Millefiore boss' hands. He pulled both arms back, and then pushed to force The Black Flame from his hands. The Flame engulfed the trio, obliterating them. They surely were not built like his own guardians since Kikyo survived the very same attack. The only difference was that the scale of the Flame was much larger now than it had been then. Then again, the Millefiore Cloud Guardian also received a thorough beating beforehand, unlike the trio. Their cries filled the underground confinement area until there was nothing left of them.

The sudden silence was overwhelming for the Bloody Syndicate boss. He knew that more than anything he should be fearing for his own life. There was no longer anything standing in the white haired man's way to take him out. He took a few slow steps away from the entrance leading down the stairs. Orcus tried to move as quietly as possible, but he managed to step on one creaky spot on the floor boards. He swore that the sound echoed throughout the entire base.

The sound of flapping wings started at the base of the stairs, and got closer with every millisecond. At that point, the brown haired man froze from the fear he felt. Strong hands wrapped around his neck, and squeezed. Orcus brought his own hands up to claw at the ones restricting him from breathing. He left slight marks in Byakuran's skin, but no real damage was done.

The Millefiore boss could have snapped the man's neck whenever he wanted to. It would have ended everything a lot quicker. On the contrary, he decided to make Orcus suffer a long agonizing death. The grip he had on the brown haired man's neck slowly got tighter and tighter. It took several minutes for the Bloody Syndicate boss to fall limp in Byakuran's hands. Afterwards, the Millefiore boss let his dead body drop to the floor.

Before the blue haired man passed out from exhaustion he realized that he no longer held a grudge against the Millefiore Cloud Guardian. In the meantime, he could care less where he ended up once he was awake. Byakuran descended the stairs to take his lover in his arms. Kikyo continued to use Ghost as a support when walking. Torikabuto was in front leading them to the outside of the base. They would have to walk back to the Millefiore mansion, but that was a small price to pay for destroying Bloody Syndicate.

Which reminded the white haired man, but it turned out that his white dragon was one step ahead of him. It turned its head to send a blast of energy hurtling towards the base. The building started to collapse on top of itself. Whoever was still inside would probably be crushed under the rubble of the dilapidated building. That was perfectly fine with the five of them. More than anything they just wanted to return home.

A few days had passed since the incident with Bloody Syndicate. The relationship between Kikyo and Ghost was growing, but they decided to take things slow. As of late, the yellow haired man spent many nights in the mint haired man's room. On the flip side, the other couple wasn't doing too well yet. Mukuro was still a little upset with Byakuran, and restricted the sexual things they did together. Although, the blue haired man was happy that his legs were healing up nicely. The white haired man wouldn't be able to stand the treatment any longer even though it only started happening a few days ago.

'He doesn't even care when I'm rubbing one out alone. Not that I intend for him to be around to see me do it, but still...'

Byakuran was lonely, and he wanted the attention that he deserved. He wanted to march over to wherever Mukuro was in order to drag him to their bedroom. The downside was that Mukuro was out and about somewhere in town. Why did today have to be the day that he decided to go out to visit Fran? The Millefiore boss sat down on the large empty bed feeling depressed, jealous, horny, and agitated, but mainly horny. He happened to notice that there was a shirt resting at the foot of the bed. It belonged to his Illusionist.

The white haired man scooted towards the shirt. He picked it up, and buried his face in the soft fabric. He inhaled the wonderful scent of his lover. It smelled of the eucalyptus and mint he loved so much with a hint of pineapple. Mukuro might feel the need to skin him alive if he ever mentioned the hint of pineapple to him. His scent alone was a huge turn on for Byakuran. He assumed he would be doing it alone once again.

He took another whiff of the shirt before he began his shameless act. Byakuran also made sure to move away from the shirt so that he didn't get any of his juices on it. While the smell was still fresh in his nostrils he undid the top of his pants, pulling out his swelling member. He had one hand at the base of his member, and began stroking himself off. Thoughts of Mukuro flooded through his mind stimulating him even more, making him pump his cock faster.

His juices beaded at the tip of his member, dripping down the side and on to the bedsheets. Sweat was trickling down Byakuran's face. He would have to clean up later, but wasn't concerned with it now. Perhaps if he could get a nice dirty image in his head of his lover, then he could climax. The slow turning of the doorknob directed the white haired man's attention away from those thoughts.

When Mukuro stepped through the door their eyes made direct contact. He shut the door behind him, and made his way over to the bed. It turned out that he was back early because Fran had to reschedule their outing. His young student explained to him that the Varia needed him to complete an importantly urgent mission.

The blue haired man climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of the Millefiore boss, "I didn't know you were feeling this desperate already."  
The white haired man pushed his lover onto his back, pinning him down, "Please tell me that you forgive me. I won't be letting you up otherwise."  
"Resorting to force are we? Is that the best you can come up with? I hope you know that I was genuinely shocked and scared when I thought you were dead." His voice was colder than Byakuran had ever heard it.  
"I would never willingly die...not since I have you. I was just doing what I had to in order to get everyone out alive, and look, it worked!" All the white haired man wanted was for his lover to understand.  
"And if it hadn't worked?" Mukuro inquired.  
"I would let my guardians hate me for an eternity, and I would let you hate me until the end of time. Satisfied?"

Tears were forming in the corners of the blue haired man's eyes when he nodded his head. He tried to wipe the tears away with the tips of his fingers. Byakuran lowered himself down, and dove in for a passionate kiss, capturing Mukuro's lips. The white haired man lightly sucked on the blue haired man's lower lip. Not long after, his tongue pushed its way into his lover's mouth. Their tongues danced together, twirling and twisting. When Byakuran pulled away there was a line of saliva keeping them connected. It broke when he pulled a little further away.

He swiped the buttons of Mukuro's shirt open to expose his upper body. He started at the blue haired man's ear, nibbling on it. One of his hands pinched at a hard nipple. The Illusionist's face was taking on a flushed tone. Especially when he felt some of Byakuran's juices dripping onto his stomach. The white haired man's member was the only thing exposed currently. Mukuro's lover moved to his neck, sucking on his smooth soft skin.

The blue haired man moved his hand to Byakuran's member, and ran his fingers down the sensitive erection. Byakuran was sucking on the hard nipple he was playing with earlier. Instead of using his teeth he used his tongue to harden the nub further. The white haired man finally felt like they were wearing too much. He discarded every and any article of clothing from the lower half of Mukuro's body, but felt like keeping the unbuttoned shirt on him. There was something arousing about the look.

The Millefiore boss slipped his own shirt off, and let his pants fall as far down his legs as his current position would allow. He slipped his underwear down to about the middle of his hips. It was just enough for his member to hang out as freely as possible. For the record, when it was mentioned that he took all articles of clothing off of his lover's lower half that was somewhat of a lie.

He happened to notice that Mukuro was wearing the sexy underwear he bought for him. The thin tight fabric outlined everything he needed to see. The lace was an added bonus for looks, and there was the thin string of fabric in the back that wedged itself between his lover's ass cheeks. The color of the underwear was nice too because it was a seductive red. It was easy to tell that the blue haired man was getting a full throbbing erection too.

His balls were peeking out from the side of the underwear, and his cock was stretching out the fabric. Byakuran pulled his member free to let it stick up without resistance. Mukuro could feel his face burning, but it was his idea to wear the underwear to get something like this to happen since he had been neglecting his lover in the first place. The white haired man lovingly licked his partner's swollen member. The Illusionist let a few moans escape from his parted lips.

The Millefiore boss instructed the blue haired man to roll onto his side. He was curious to see if entering from this new angle would be more erotic or not. He had Mukuro suck on three of his fingers. While he waited he fondled his lover's member. When the blue haired man was done Byakuran kept up his fondling while he inserted a finger into the blue haired man's entrance. At first the string of fabric from the underwear got in his way, but he managed to move it over.

The Illusionist was squirming and moaning when the second and third finger had been added. Byakuran slightly stretched the fingers that lay buried in his lover's entrance. Mukuro's back arched with the feeling of being stretched out. Byakuran left a gentle kiss on Mukuro's cheek, and then got back to work. With one swift movement the white haired man pulled all three fingers out of the blue haired man's entrance. Mukuro was left breathless, and wanting more.

Byakuran reached over for a bottle of lube that sat on a small stand near the bed. He poured some into his hands, and preceded to lather the lube on his member. He set the bottle back on the table before entering into his lover. This time the string of fabric did not get in his way. Mukuro's moans were growing louder with each thrust. The white haired man placed one hand on Mukuro's hip, and let his other hand roam as far as it could.

All the Illusionist could do was grip at the bed sheets, and beg for more. Other than that his movements followed Byakuran's perfectly. The blue haired man was the first to reach his climax. His seed spilled onto his stomach, and even got some of his chest. Byakuran reached his climax not long after, and came inside of his lover. The blue haired man shuddered from the hot liquid filling up his body.

The Millefiore boss pulled out, and moved his head to his lover's entrance. He used is tongue to clean up some of the drippage. When he was done the string of fabric snapped back into place. Mukuro offered to lick Byakuran's cock clean. He let his tongue glide up, and down the white haired man's member. When he was finished he nibbled at the tip.

"Normally I wouldn't mind if you made me come again, but I really want to clean you up now." His hungry eyes wondered over his lover's body.

It took Byakuran a little bit of time to get Mukuro's stomach clean. Then, he moved up to get the few spots on his chest. He flicked his tongue over both of the blue haired man's nipples in the process. When he got to Mukuro's member he sucked the head dry. The blue haired man tucked his member back into the showy underwear. He tried to cover his balls as best as he could. On the bright side it wasn't like they were hanging out completely. He didn't bother to button his shirt back up. Byakuran slipped his underwear and pants back on. He wrapped his arms around Mukuro, and they ended up cuddling together.

"I love you so much." Mukuro whispered to the Millefiore boss as he rested his head on his chest.  
"I'd say I love you more, but I did fake my death. So instead, I love you just as much." Byakuran replied playfully with a wink of his eye. He kept his arms wrapped around his Illusionist when they pressed their lips together.

* * *

 **The official ending of Caught In The Middle, I never imagined this fic would be a total of thirteen chapters. Thank you to those that have stuck around to read the full fic. I hope the ending was satisfying enough. I don't know if I should say this here, but I am thinking about writing a new fanfic between Alaude and Daemon Spade. I have no idea when that will happen only because I need to put some more work into a novel that I need to get around to finishing.**


End file.
